Mission: Two Hearts through Fire
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: Doggie assigns Syd to a secret mission sending her away from the Academy. How will the other rangers react?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Okay, so I've been wanting to do a Bridge and Syd story for a while, so…hope you enjoy._

**She's what?**

Sky, Bridge, Z, Syd and Devon were hanging out in the Rec Room. Sky was reading a new book that he had just gotten while the other four were playing a card game. Devon was the new green ranger. He had been with them for a couple months, coming from another SPD Academy. Bridge and Devon were on a team while the girls were on a team.

"Come on Syd, it's your turn." Devon said.

"I know, I know. Calm down," after another minute Syd finally placed a card down. "And that gentlemen is how Z and I win, again."

"Man, I thought we had you for sure." Devon said looking at her card.

Giggling Syd placed all of her cards on the table, "Just ask Bridgey, we make a good team."

Z looked over at Syd, "Who Syd, me and you or you and Bridge?"

"Well, I was talking about the cards, so you and me." Syd replied standing up and getting something to drink.

Z was about to reply when they heard the familiar voice of Kat over the speakers, however it was only calling for Syd to come to the Command Center.

Sky looked at Syd. "What's going on?"

Syd left the Rec Room shrugging on the way out leaving four curious rangers behind. Immediately Sky looked over at Z who looked right back at him, "What?"

"What's going on?"

"You're the red ranger."

"You're her roommate."

That was when Bridge decided to speak up, "Come on guys, we can do that all day, but it isn't going to help us guess why Syd is there."

Z and Sky looked at each other and then at Bridge. "You're right Bridge." Z said as she picked up her cards and began shuffling them.

Sky then went back to his book until Devon spoke up, "So do you think it's anything serious?"

"No, Syd couldn't have done anything seriously bad. Well she could have, but the odds of Syd doing that are in the same odds as Z going to a spa, so—"

"Okay Bridge, we get it." Z said.

"Alright."

Devon looked over at Sky, "Want to play? Since Syd left, we need another player."

Sky looked down and after a couple of seconds nodded and set down his book. "So what are we playing?"

Bridge then began to explain with interruptions by Devon and Z every now and then.

* * *

After lunch Sky and Z were talking to the new cadets. Z hadn't seen Syd since she had been called to the Command Center that morning but after their card game they had a few classes and then lunch and here she was with Sky. Syd was supposed to be here with them too, and yet she did not appear and when Sky tried to talk to Doggie he didn't answer him.

The brunette was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that they had finished class until Sky touched her shoulder, "Z, want to give them the books?"

"Sure."

After handing out the books the two watched as their class departed. Once the last student left Sky turned to Z, "Are you okay? You weren't really paying that much attention at the end and I had to call your name a few times."

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"What about?"

But Z never got the chance to answer because they were all called down to the Command Center. Once there and lined up Z noticed that the only one not there was Syd. As they stood in the line Doggie came in from behind them and stood in front, "Cadet Drew will have a leave of absence for an undetermined time."

Confused the rangers looked at each other before Sky spoke up, "Sir is there a problem."

"Nothing you need to worry about. Dismissed."

All but Sky saluted Doggie and walked out. Without speaking Devon, Bridge and Z headed to Syd and Z's room. Sure Devon hadn't known Syd that long, but they had all grown fairly close over the past couple of months. Once there they came to a room that only had things on one side-Z's. Everything of Syd's was gone. It looked so weird. There was no poster of Syd, Peanuts wasn't on the bed, and there was no pink in the room at all. Z remembered when it was her side that was empty and how she had filled it. Who would have thought that it would end with Syd leaving.

Z heard someone else coming in the room, turning she saw Sky enter confused. "Sky, what's up?"

All the rangers looked at their leader, "I asked Doggie about a replacement—"

Bridge looked at Sky, "You already want to replace her?"

"Look, I'm not saying that I'm happy she's gone, but having a five member team is important and with Syd gone we'll need a new ranger."

"He does have a point." Devon nodded agreeing with Sky.

"Alright, so what's wrong?"

"I asked Doggie and he said that her position will be determined in a while and that we didn't need to discuss it yet."

Now all the rangers shared a confused look. After Jack left and Sky had become red moving Bridge up to blue, one of Sky's first tasks had been finding a green ranger. But now…something wasn't right. Where had Syd gone?


	2. She’s doing what?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Author's Note: Thanks so far for those reading._

**She's doing what?**

Bridge was standing on his head trying to make sense of Syd leaving. Why would she have left? She loved it at SPD, sure there were times when she got dirty, but she said she didn't mind that to much because she had a reason to go to the spa. Doggie had wanted to see her, had Syd done something wrong? No. That wasn't it, that wasn't Syd. Sky, Z and Devon had all thought it was weird. Sky and Z more so than Devon.

Then there was the fact that Bridge hadn't been able to get a hold of her. He would try to call her house and once he heard that she wasn't there he would get off, without leaving a message. Okay, so that wasn't the smartest of ideas to use, but he wanted to know if she was okay. How would he know if he couldn't talk to her? And he didn't want Syd to think that he was infatuated or anything, he was her friend and he had to make sure she was okay.

Syd had been gone for almost three weeks. They hadn't heard anything; Doggie wouldn't let Sky replace her position. Did Doggie hope that Syd came back? Maybe he knew that she would, but Syd had to take care of something. Bridge landed back on his feet, satisfied with that answer at the time.

Bridge heard a knock at his door, "Come in."

Z walked in, "Hey Bridge."

"Hey Z, how are things?"

"Fine. Listen want to go see a movie with Devon and me?"

"Sure. But what about Sky?"

"Well, we want to take him, but it's not for certain yet, so…you coming?"

"Yeah." Bridge and Z walked out of his and Devon's bedroom, "So have you heard from Syd?"

"No. Why? Have you?"

"No, just curious."

"Bridge, I'm sure there's a reason, alright?"

"I know. I'm not worried."

Z stopped and turned to Bridge stopping him in his tracks, "Really? Come on Bridge, anyone could see how close you too were."

"Yeah we were close. But—"

Sighing Z shook her head, "No buts, you guys were way close, and not the same way as Jack and I are."

"What's that mean?"

Bridge and Z looked over and saw Devon and Sky heading toward them. Z looked back at Bridge, "Take it as you will." Then she turned back towards the tall, broad shouldered red ranger and the 5'11" man with dark brown hair and brown eyes who was the green ranger. "Devon, you got Sky to come."

"I wouldn't have if I had known you were coming." Sky said looking at Z with a smile on his face.

"Well, it's a good thing we agree." Z stated, "Let's go." And the four of them headed off to the theatre.

* * *

After buying tickets they all decided to head in, all but Bridge and Devon. They wanted some popcorn, so Sky and Z went in to save some seats.

As they were standing in line Devon was the first to speak, "So why did Syd leave?"

Devon hadn't asked that question since they first found out which caused Bridge to give him an odd look, "You're bringing it up now?"

"Well I was wondering about the pink ranger position and Z and I started talking. She said that you four were all really close. And come on I've seen you and Syd together, you guys have to have been going out right?"

"Going out?" Bridge had never had that suggestion before.

"You know, dating?"

"Oh. Syd and I are just friends."

Devon raised an eyebrow, "The way I see you treat each other isn't a just friends thing. Look I have my own girlfriend back home, I know."

"Devon, there isn't anything going on with us. And—"

But before Bridge had a chance to continue it was their turn. As they got their things Bridge began thinking. Of course he and Syd were close, but they were all close with each other. He and Syd had talked about when Sky and Z would get together, which they were of course dancing around their feelings. They also talked about some of the C cadets and lots of other people. Syd had loved the whole idea of different romances and thought all were special in their own way.

Shaking his head Bridge decided to let Syd out of his mind for the evening. All four of the rangers were just sitting and watching the previews when Syd appeared on the screen. It was a preview for a new movie. Tomas Kent was in it. He was one of the biggest movie stars. She was in a new movie? All four were exchanging glances with one another, was that why Syd had left, so she could be in a new movie?

They stayed in and watched the movie, but Bridge couldn't remember any of the movie once it was over; in fact he was surprised when the credits had come on. Throughout it all he could think about was Syd in that new movie. It just didn't make sense.

"Syd's in a new movie?" He heard Z say.

"If Syd has gone off to pursue an acting career, fine, but I don't know why Doggie won't let me replace her." Sky said as they stood up to leave.

Devon turned around and looked at the screen before exiting the theatre, "So she wants to be a movie star?"

"Look, what I don't understand is why she hasn't answered any of our calls." Z said looking up at Sky.

"How should I know?" Then he turned to Bridge, "What do you think?"

Bridge was aware that they were all watching him but the only answer he could give was, "I don't know."

Sky stopped, "You don't know? Come on Bridge, you probably know her the best, so—"

"Look Sky, I just don't know. Can we just get back to base please?"

"Yeah, don't worry." Sky said placing a hand on Bridge's shoulder.

As they were walking back Bridge wondered about everything. He and Syd talked a lot, she would tell him of her tryouts or roles before most people. They used to hang out a lot, and now…now she was in a new movie and she wasn't answering his calls. This didn't sound like the Syd he knew. The Syd that he wanted to…he'd have to try and see her, ask her what was going on, he just wasn't sure how to do it, but he knew that somehow he'd be able to.


	3. Flirting?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Flirting?**

Syd finished through her part for that day; she had done a wonderful job. Once more it ended with Tomas Kent in it. He was a great actor from Zytha; a planet near KO-35, all were humans just like the Kerovians. He made movies only on his home planet and it was specially released at other places in the galaxies, and he was one of the best actors, that and he was extremely hot. And then out of the blue he had decided to come to Earth and make a movie here. A few calls later and here she was. The former pink ranger looked into the mirror and messed with her hair a bit; everything seemed to have gotten duller, definitely not less exciting; but it was hard to explain. After much thought on it she pinned it down to missing her friends. Tilting her head to one side she wondered what they were doing at this time. She wondered what Doggie had told them about her.

There was a sudden knock at the door drawing her out of her thoughts, "Ms. Drew, Tomas would like to see you."

"Alright."

She excited her dressing room and saw a woman shorter than her with short brown hair smiling at her. "This way."

Syd followed the woman down the hall over to Tomas's room. The woman knocked and after a few words spoken in Tomas's home language Syd was able to get into the room.

"Ah, Miss Sydney."

"Syd."

"Syd?"

"Call me Syd; I don't like people calling me Sydney."

"Hmm..." The man frowned for a minute before nodding, "Very well, if that's what you wish to be called."

"It is."

"Alright." Tomas stood up. He was 6'4", which was a normal height on Zytha, with black hair and blue eyes. "So, how are you enjoying your room?"

"It's absolutely perfect." Syd took a few steps closer to him, "And you had a lot of pink put in there."

"I heard that it was your favorite color, was I wrong?"

Syd shook her head, "No, you were completely right."

"Wonderful." He gestured to a chair in which Syd then sat down in, and then Tomas sat down in his chair, "The script? You like?"

"It has me in scenes with you, of course I like it." Syd saw the man's expression change from a neutral one to one of surprise and confusion. "So why Earth?"

"Earth?"

"Yes, why come all this way to Earth to shoot a movie?"

"Oh. Mitch told me many would ask that."

"Mitch?"

"My agent. Earth is a good place. And since it's supposed to be showing a foreign place, with many beautiful foreign girls, Earth was the best bet."

The blonde woman found herself smiling at Tomas. "Well we're very happy that you are here."

"Thank you. Now perhaps you should go and prepare for departure?"

"Departure?"

"Are you not done for today?"

"Right, of course. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Tomorrow."

Tomas stood up and helped Syd off the chair. He walked her to the door and smiled at her once more. "I shall see you soon."

"Not soon enough."

This time Syd saw a smile cross his features as he turned and closed the door. That had been the first time since she had began on the movie that she was in a room alone with him. After she got to her room the woman in pink put her belongings in a bag and headed out to her car. Still nothing. She had been here two weeks with Tomas and there was nothing. Something had to come up soon enough. He still hadn't invited her out, what did she have to do to get his attention?

She pulled her car up to a gate and punched in the code. After driving through the different buildings she parked in front of hers. She grabbed her bag and went inside. Her apartment was beautiful. It was a nice size, especially her closet. Her agent had found it and Syd had then made sure that it was decorated to fit her. She loved having her own room, not that she didn't miss Z, she loved having Z as a roommate, but sometimes space was nice.

She sat down on the couch and pulled her phone out of her bag. She pulled up her messages:

_"Hey sweetie, it's Mother. How's the movie with Tomas coming along? The women at the club are so jealous, them and their daughters. But of course you were going to get that role. So glad you're in that. Call me when you have a moment. Love you."_

_"Oh my gosh. You've been with him two weeks and you haven't said a word?! I can't believe I had to find out about it through a source. Syd we grew up together, you have to tell me details. Call soon."_

_"Hey Syd, well…not sure exactly what to say. Hi, I suppose. Yes, hi. I hope everything is going good with you and that movie. Yeah, we all saw a preview, Sky, Z, Devon and me. Why didn't—never mind. I'll see you later?"_

Syd's heart had stopped when she heard Bridge's voice. That was another message from him. She felt so horrible. She hoped that he didn't think she was being superficial or anything. She shook her head and finished listening to the message from her agent.

_"and we need to set a time up for an interview with the two of you. Not anytime soon mind you, but soon enough. Well, get sleep. Talk to you later."_

_"Syd. Saw your preview for that movie. That's cool, I just thought maybe you wouldn't leave SPD for that, but oh well, I was wrong….Anyways, I would love to hear from you, we all would. I miss my roommate. We all miss you, some more than others…anyways, I hope to talk to you later."_

Z probably thought she was a spoiled brat now. Although if Z did there was a good chance that Sky felt the same way and had Devon heard anything about her a while ago…he'd think so too. Bridge wouldn't, would he? That was great, just want she wanted. She turned off the phone. After sitting there for a few minutes she realized that they were going to have to be set up for an interview together, that's what she needed. Perhaps then something would happen between her and Tomas. That would be absolutely perfect.

She looked at the time and realized that she needed to be calling in. Syd picked up another phone that was in her purse and dialed a number. After hearing a couple of rings she spoke into the phone. "I got to be in the same room with Tomas for a bit, no one else was there. He didn't seem too interested in spending more time yet. Hoping I'll get closer to him sooner, tomorrow we start shooting more of our scenes together. I hope I'll have more to report next time."


	4. After Much Thought

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**After Much Thought **

"CUT!" Yelled the director for what seemed like the millionth time.

Syd stepped back as the director walked up to Andrew, one of the other actors in the movie. He hadn't done that horrible of a job, but she figured that Jason, the director, was having a bad day and so he was calling cut on almost everything.

Syd went off to the side to get some water while Jason yelled at Andrew. As she was drinking her water Tomas came up to her.

"Miss Syd, how is your day?"

"If we could get through one scene without stopping a million times that would be wonderful."

"Oh yes. Andrew is having a hard time today."

"Just a little." As she placed the bottle down on the table she heard Tomas laugh, looking up she saw him with a smile, "Is that a smile I see?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Well it's just ever since meeting you, I haven't really seen you smile."

"I smile when there's something to smile about."

"So, you find nothing here—"

But before Syd could finish her question Jason yelled that they were ready and Syd reluctantly headed back over to finish the scene. By the time she was done, Tomas was no longer anywhere that she could see. She shook her head as she headed to her dressing room, just as she was starting to get somewhere Jason had to interrupt. How was she ever going to learn anything if she couldn't talk to him?

"What's wrong? I heard Jason say that was one of the better days for shooting."

Syd looked up and saw a man about 5'9" with blond hair and green eyes looking at her, "Oh, it's not that. I'm glad today went well."

"Oh, you just look so upset."

Smiling Syd continued to her dressing room, "I'm fine. Thanks."

"Alright. Fine."

Syd shook her head as she got in and locked the door. She had no clue what that was about, but she didn't want to know.

* * *

Bridge shook his head and tried to focus on the page again. He had the latest issue of one of his favorite comics of Private Perfect in front of him and he still hadn't made it past the first page. His mind kept drifting back to that moment that he had seen her on the screen. He had determined that there had to be a reason why Syd was on the screen instead of the seat beside him.

He was in the Rec Room reading while Z was playing a card game with Devon. Sky had disappeared sometime after dinner and hadn't been back yet. He watched the card game for a bit and after watching Z win Sky came in. He looked upset.

"Sky? What's wrong?"

"I told Doggie that we need a new pink ranger and he denied me again."

"Sky calm down. I think you're overreacting." Z said as both her and Devon paused in their game and faced Sky.

"Look if Syd wants to run off and play princess let her, but I'm not going to have my team be understaffed just because Syd—"

"Sky that's enough." This time Z was standing in front of Sky with her arms folded.

The two stood there glaring at each other for a few minutes. Bridge jumped up and went over and pushed the two away from each other, "Come on guys, let's not fight. There's no reason for it."

Devon had also stood up and was by the other three, "Bridge is right."

Z and Sky finally stepped away from each other and Sky turned and left the room.

"Why is Sky so upset? Is it just Syd?" Bridge asked.

"Why wouldn't it be? I mean what she left just so—"

Z turned around and glared at Devon causing him to stop talking. "Let Sky cool off, then we'll deal with him." Z picked up the cards, "I'll play with you later." And with that she walked out of the room.

"Hate to do this as well, but I gotta go. I need to help with a few of the D Cadets training."

"Right. Have fun."

"I'll try."

After Devon left Bridge got his comic and headed back to his room. Sky wasn't in there, which was a surprise with that. Perhaps he had gone for a run or something. Bridge set down the comic on his shelve and decided to try calling Syd again. He waited until after the three rings when he heard her voice, _"Hi it's Syd, but of course you knew that. Anyways, so if you need to talk to me leave a message and I'll see about getting back to you." _

There was a soft giggle before the beep; she had had that message for a long time. "Hi Syd, it's me Bridge, but I guess you can tell. I just wanted to call and see about how you're doing…I mean I hope everything's cool. Well, I guess I'll just have to talk to you later."

Hanging up Bridge realized that maybe after all those messages Syd could be getting annoyed with him. But why didn't she just call back and tell him. Closing his eyes Bridge let his mind wander. It brought him back to when they had first met:

_It was Bridge's first day at the Academy. He had already been to his room and had met his roommate. His roommate, Todd had already been there a while so he went off with his friends. As they were leaving Bridge heard them talking about a girl they wanted to meet._

_He had put away all of his clothes and other belongings, happy that he was at the SPD Academy, he had a good feeling about it. It wasn't just the idea that he could become a ranger if he worked really hard, it was the fact that he just knew that this was the best place for him._

_After everything was put away he had headed down to get something to eat. He had gotten his food and had sat down at an empty table. He had been there for only a few minutes when he heard a voice next to him, "Eww, gross. All this food is horrible."_

_Turning he was shocked to find Sydney Drew next to him. "Sydney Drew?"_

_She sat down her fork and then turned to him, "Alright first things first, it's Syd, please."_

_"Okay Syd. What are you doing here?"_

_"What I can't be in SPD?"_

_"No, it's not that….but..." Bridge paused and decided to go another route, "So when did you get here?"_

_"Just today, you?"_

_"Today. Do you like your room?"_

_"Well, all but the fact that I have to share."_

_"We all have roommates."_

_Syd gave him a puzzling look, "I know that. I was just…do what's your name?"_

_"Bridge. Bridge Carson."_

_"Nice to meet you Bridge."_

_"You too."_

And after that they hung out almost every day and were always talking to each other, no matter what it was about. There had to be something. Syd, the Syd he knew wouldn't just drop SPD, something she had worked for, to go and do a movie. Maybe she was undercover? After all Doggie had wanted to see her and then she was gone, so that could be it. The only way he could be certain was to talk to her and she wasn't anywhere near here. In fact he didn't even know where she was. But it didn't matter because he was going to figure it out talk to her one way her another.


	5. Some Answers?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Some Answers?**

Syd walked into the room where Jacob, the man who had talked to her agent, sat. He signaled to a chair across from him which she slowly took, "So what's going on?"

"We have looked in your past and have found something…you worked for SPD."

Syd was prepared, "SPD? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything. So how do you feel about it?"

She gave a small laugh, "Honestly, I think it's a joke. I feel as though they need to be disbanded and allow others who are more capable to take control."

"If you feel this way then why did you join?"

"Wanted to show I could do anything I wanted."

"Why SPD?"

"What does this have to do with the movie?" Syd moved a strand of hair behind her hair and watched the blond man looking at her.

"This has to do with the movie because I don't want their kind on this set at all."

Syd folded her hands in her lap and looked down for a minute before looking back up at the slightly gray haired man in front of her, "Are you going to punish me with a mistake I made?"

"A mistake? You were a ranger. You had to have done a lot of work to get there."

"Most of the time, yes, but there are other ways. Besides, it was a nice little thing that allowed me to see the error of my ways."

"And the other rangers? You must have become friends with them."

Raising an eyebrow the blonde movie star looked Jacob right in his eyes, "Those fools? Please, I wouldn't want anything to do with them anyways. They may try to contact me, but I ignore it. We have nothing in common."

"Well then I suppose your SPD reign won't affect your performance in this movie."

"Absolutely not."

"Or the fact that their law is not our law or will it ever be?"

"How are you able to manage not having them control you if you're on Earth?"

"I have my ways. I'd much rather be back at Zytha filming this, but Tomas insisted here on Earth."

"Well then that's wonderful."

"Another reason your performance could be a problem is that we're planning on going back to Zytha for some of the finally shots; meaning no SPD."

"Well I'm not SPD." Syd kept her gaze with the man.

"Wonderful."

Syd gave one of her smiles to him, "Did you need anything else?"

"No, I think that's all."

"Great. I'll be in my room."

Syd stood up and quickly left the room. Everything was how it should be. No one knew, well someone did, but…Bridge didn't know. Sky didn't. Z, Devon. None of them knew. She had to knock them out of her thoughts at the moment; there was no point in dwelling on them.

Syd looked at her phone, another message from her agent, her Mom and Bridge. Placing the phone down she wondered just how much longer she would have to do this. If only Tomas would fall to her charm, she would be done in no time. Instead he hadn't seemed too interested; this guy was going to take a lot of work. After going through the messages Syd was told that she was done for the day.

She gathered her things and headed out. Deciding it was a nice day Syd dropped off her things at her apartment and left for a walk.

* * *

"So Sky and Z are meeting up with us when?"

"In about an hour. They have to finish up patrolling." Bridge told Devon.

"Right. So, are you going to see Two Hearts Through Fire when it comes out?"

"What?"

"The new movie Syd and that Kent guy are in."

"Oh, right. Yeah. You."

"I suppose."

"Yeah."

Bridge and Devon were walking in the plaza. They were just hanging out until Sky and Z came and then they, along with Jack and Ally, were going to a movie. It was at that moment that Bridge saw her. He had glanced over at this commotion to make sure it was nothing serious and he saw her. Syd was there signing a few people's books that they were putting in front of her. It didn't appear as though anyone else was around.

"Bridge." Bridge felt Devon's hand on his shoulder "Is that Syd?"

"Yeah. Wait here, I'm going to go talk to her."

"Well, I can come."

"I know, but I'm going to ask her what's going on, and she might answer better if only one of us, than it's not a two on one confrontation, but a one on one. A lot more people respond to one on one's better than two on ones—"

Devon grinned, "Alright, you can go talk to her alone."

"Thanks." Bridge said before shaking his head and heading towards Syd.

Bridge walked over behind Syd. He waited until she finished signing the last person's book before tapping her on the shoulder. As soon as Syd saw who it was she smiled and pulled him into a hug, "Bridge! You're here."

Bridge loved the feeling of Syd's arms around him as they leaned together. To soon the hug was over and the two were facing each other again, "So…heard about your movie?"

"I know. You left a message."

"Syd, are you," Bridge looked around before leaning closer and whispering, "Undercover?"

Syd looked around before responding, "Bridge. I'm in a new movie alright. That's all."

"So then how come you haven't answered any of our phone calls? Contacted us? Anything? Is it because of him?" Bridge was worried that she might say yes; instead she lowered her gaze from his eyes for a minute which hurt worse then Syd saying yes. He knew that she liked him as an actor and wished she could be in a movie with him, but he hadn't ever thought she'd go so far as to treat everyone like this. "Alright. Fine."

Bridge turned to go and Syd grabbed his hand, "I can't talk. Trust me please?"

Sighing Bridge nodded, "Of course."

* * *

Devon was over at another stand that was in the square, he wasn't paying attention to the cart instead he was watching Bridge and Syd. He just didn't get it. Sure he was new to the team, but the way that Bridge and Syd acted around each other he could have sworn they were together. They acted even more than he and his girlfriend did. He had just assumed that Bridge and Syd were together and Sky and Z had a thing for each other. But he had been told that both were inaccurate.

Devon watched as Bridge turned away from Syd. She reached out and grabbed his hand; instead of pulling it away he turned back and looked at her. Their moods both changed to sad as they continued looking at each other. Finally Syd smiled at Bridge and turned and walked off. He wondered what they had said to each other. Bridge watched Syd for a minute before turning around himself. As soon as Bridge started looking around Devon began to look at the stuff on the cart, which of course was a bunch of jewelry.

"Hey Devon. Didn't know you liked wearing necklaces." Bridge said.

Devon looked up, "Very funny. It might be for Sarah, so…what's up with Syd?"

"Nothing. She wanted to do the movie and she couldn't talk long."

"Right. Well while you were over there I got a call from Z."

"What'd she say?"

"We're going to meet her and Sky at the theatre."

"Okay. Let's go."

As they began to walk off Devon noticed Bridge look back in the direction Syd had left.


	6. Secret Conversations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Author's Note: Thank you for all who are still reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Secret Conversations**

_A few weeks later_

Syd slowly left her dressing room and looked down the hallways; nobody was there. She walked quietly down the hall towards Tomas's room. He had left earlier sick, which meant that she might get a chance to check out his room and see if there was anything there. Most of the crew and cast had already left; she only hoped that no one else was there.

She peered around the corner and saw Tomas's door down the hall, alone. She quickly got to it and tried to open the door. It was locked. Just as she thought it would be. Looking both ways she pulled out a device from her pocket and inserted it in the lock and pressed a button. She was lucky he had gotten this for her. It was still only in use on his planet—luckily he had been able to give it to her before this. She quickly went inside and then shut and locked the door.

Looking around she realized how empty the room was. She couldn't believe it. She pulled on a pair of gloves so no finger prints were left, also thanks to him. Doggie had told her and him that they could work together. He then had asked Doggie if he could use equipment from his world and Doggie said yes; they needed to stop them.

She had only looked through the first drawer in the dresser when she heard a key enter the lock. Looking around she quickly hid in the closet and hoped that no one was going to look in there. She remained quiet as whoever it was walked into the room.

"Did he bring home the case?" She didn't recognize that man's voice.

"I think he might have. He's not going to look at it until the morning; he's talking to her right now." That man sounded familiar, but she couldn't place his voice.

"Good. We don't need it bothered with now."

"I know. I still think we should have taken care of it another way."

"But it doesn't matter now. Look do you know where that list is at?"

"I think it's in the closet."

Syd could hear someone walking closer to where she was. Her heart started pounding louder until the other man spoke, "No it's not, I got it."

The man walked away from the closet, "Where was it?"

"In this drawer."

"Good, we got it, now let's leave."

"Alright. Come on, before anyone sees us."

Syd waited a few more minutes before slowly stepping out of the closet. She wondered who the two men were and what was in the 'case' or what the 'list' was about. She didn't have answers for any of those. Syd looked around the rest of the room but found nothing out of the ordinary. Quietly she opened the door and checked the hall; it was thankfully empty and she was able to exit, lock the door and leave without any problems.

* * *

After she got back to her place she sent the information into Doggie. It wasn't all that much that she gave him just that there was a list and a case and the two men that she didn't even know what they looked like.

But that didn't keep her down as her mind drifted to her other teammates. She hoped that they were alright and that they still didn't think poorly of her. Even if they did, all would be revealed in time. She still was unsure of why only one of them could know; but he had told Doggie that the less people who knew about it the better, so it was only Doggie, her and of course he knew.

Sky was Sky. Z, Z was her best friend; she knew that Z would stick up for her. Bridge…she stopped and thought of him. They had been friends forever, ever since they had met in the cafeteria. She knew that she didn't always understand him, but she knew that his ramblings were just his way to get to the end. She had gone through crushes on other guys, including Jack and Sky, and through it all Bridge was the one who was always there for her.

She assumed that it was only a friendship, but she discovered that it was starting to become more than just a friendship, at least on her end. She wasn't always sure about what Bridge was thinking or feeling. Shaking her head she tried to dismiss thoughts of Bridge so she could work on her script for the next day, but she remembered seeing him a few weeks ago. It was at that point when she realized just how much she had missed him, Z, Sky, everyone. She had grown so close to all of them that staying away under false pretenses was hard.

Finally she put aside those thoughts and focused on her script and what lay ahead.

* * *

Syd woke up to her phone ringing. She had fallen asleep on the couch and she had put the phone on the table, "Hello."

"Syd, good to hear from you."

"Hi Martin." Syd said to her agent.

"So how's the movie going along?"

"Perfect, of course."

"Of course." Syd could practically hear Martin's smile. "So, I was talking to Tomas's agent and we noticed that in enough polls and such…let's just say we need more people to be talking about the movie."

Syds' mouth dropped open, "What? No one's talking about it?"

"Well, of course they are. But we need more big news to come up on it. And Tomas being here and you being in it, it's dying down. No longer in all the headlines as it should be."

"Alright, so we promote it. I could sing some songs for it."

"Ummm…not what we had in mind."

"Alright, what?"

"You're single aren't you?"

"Martin what does me being single have to do with this movie?"

"Nothing…yet. We thought it might be a good idea to see about getting rumors out there."

"Rumors? Wait, us dating?"

"Well…think about…"

Martin started going off explaining all the benefits that could come from it while Syd's mind slipped to something else—the mission. If she and Tomas were 'going out', they would have to be seen together. In fact the would spend a lot of time together. She would finally get more of a chance alone with him. Alone with no real interruptions where she could find out about him and Zytha. That is if he knew anything, he just didn't seem the type. But he was the one, so she would find out soon enough, "Alright."

"Really? You're fine with it?"

"Yes. I am, but let's not start it right now. Think about it, we're together in a couple of months? That won't make me look good, and I think it's pretty obvious."

"True. Alright, we'll slowly build up to it."

"Good. Make it slow; I don't want a sudden romance."

"Okay, we'll see what Tomas says, so…I'll call you with that news."

"Alright. Sounds good to me. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Syd heard the click of the phone and hung up. She sat on the couch for a few minutes before getting up and taking a bath to allow herself to relax.


	7. A Walk Can Be One Step Closer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**A Walk Can Be One Step Closer**

Sky and Z were walking through Main Street; they only had a few blocks left to check out. Z couldn't believe that Syd was still not returning her phone calls; apparently she wasn't returning Bridge's either though. And Sky…Z looked up at her teammate. He was scanning the streets ensuring that he caught anything that was happening. She wasn't sure what was going on with her and Sky, but things were definitely different. There were still plenty of times that she wanted to slap some sense into him, but other times she would remember times when they were alone together, and how much he had loosened up since they had first met. But no time ever seemed to be the right time to talk about it.

Shaking her head she decided to put those thoughts to the back of her mind. She began looking around and paused when she looked over at a store, "Sky there's a really crazy, loud crowd over there."

"Come on."

The two went over and found the crowd extremely difficult to get through. The crowd was going to take down whoever it was inside before she and Sky could even get there, even with him yelling 'SPD, back away!" Quickly duplicating herself she found herself, or her clone, inside. Looking around she saw someone in a corner pretending to look at a book.

"SPD! Leave the store and go home." She could hear Sky getting closer.

Soon enough there were four other Z's next to her. Sky ended up getting through with Z. She saw him take one look at her and shake his head. "Why don't you," he pointed to the clones—surprisingly he was good at guessing which wasn't the clone, "Keep the people out while we check out the situation."

Z and Sky walked over to the man, "Excuse me sir, are you alright."

The tall man looked up, "Who are you?"

"SPD. What's the problem?" Sky asked.

"SPD?"

It was at that point that Z recognized him, "Tomas Kent?" He was the other big actor in the movie Syd was doing, and one of Syd's favorite actors.

He tilted his head toward Z, "Yes."

"Are you here alone?"

"I wanted to get a book…and then I was…mobbed."

Sky raised an eyebrow, "Well I think you should get to wherever you need to be."

"Yeah, how about we bring you?"

He looked startled, "Alright. I'd be grateful for your help."

Sky looked at Z who only shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "Fine. I'll check to see if there's a back way." Sky was gone for only a few minutes before returning, "Alright there is a back door, but we won't be free long if they know that we're taking off."

"That's fine. We'll loose them." Z said confidently.

Sky looked at Tomas, "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Z and Sky quickly maneuvered Tomas out the back door which led to an ally way. They went up the ally and headed down the road to another ally way which Z knew would lead them to one of the more secluded areas of town. Once there they slowed down there walk. "So where are you staying out?"

"427 Hill Road."

Sky and Z exchanged glances and Z led the way to that neighborhood. Nothing much was said on the walk over. It turned out he lived in an apartment in that neighborhood, a very nice one at that. Once they got to his door Tomas turned to them, "Thank you very much. I will not forget this."

Smiling Z nodded, "We're just glad to help."

"Good bye."

After Tomas went in and shut the door Sky and Z turned and began to head back to Main Street. "Well that wasn't so bad." Z said. Sky gave her a look, "What? Will you just say something?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"You weren't too happy with walking him back were you?"

"We left what we were doing to help a movie star."

"Oh come on Sky, I know it's not the best thing, but come on we helped him out. Aren't we supposed to? Besides by bringing him back we kept the peace."

"The peace?"

"Yes. There was a mob, and now there isn't." Z looked up and saw that Sky was thinking about what she had said. She touched his arm, "You're welcome." And she walked on ahead a little ways.

"Z, don't think you can just say that and expect everyone to believe that excuse."  
"First off, it's not an excuse okay. Secondly it happened and people will believe it." Shaking his head Sky quickly looked the other way. "Was that a smile?"

"I've smiled before."

"I know you have." Sky and Z began walking again before Z spoke, "But you agree with me don't you?"

"Let's just get back to Main Street and finish patrolling alright?"

"Alright. Fine."

Z tried to walk faster than Sky, only problem was that he had longer legs and was able to cover more ground so he stayed with her the whole way. Once they finished checking out Main Street they headed back to the Academy.

As they got closer to the Academy Sky spoke up, "It was a good idea to deviate from our plan to stop the mob."

Smiling Z looked up at Sky, "Thanks."

Sky looked down at Z and the two shared a smile before entering the Academy.

* * *

"I think you two should be seen walking onto set together."

Syd looked over at the man who she had known for years, "Already?"

Her agent turned and looked at her, "You want slow, we start now."

"Fine."

"Besides, it's just walking in. You arrive in your car and he will arrive in his car. You two see each other and smile, go over, hug or something and then talk as you walk in."

"What does he think?"

"He thinks it's a good idea."

"Alright. When?"

"Tomorrow morning when you go in."

"Fine."

Syd sat down on the couch. Hopefully things wouldn't take forever. Her mind still kept going back to that conversation she had heard in the closet. Tomas had to be the key. She'd get close, have him confide in her and then they'd be able to stop anything from happening. It was only a matter of time, and then she could go back to her life and the way it was. Everything was going just right.


	8. A Messy Situation

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Author's Note: I decided to add this scene because of something Puggles Master pointed out to me, so, thanks._

**A Messy Situation**

Sky, Devon, Bridge and Z had just finished a training class with some of the D cadets. They ended up back in the Rec Room. Sky was reading the rule book while Devon and Bridge were both playing cards. Z sat there pretending to be reading the book that she had decided to read. It had been very odd that she and Sky had run into Tomas Kent the other day. Not just that, but he was alone.

It wasn't until afterwards that Z had realized that she could have asked Tomas about Syd. He should know what was going on; he probably could've brought her a message. Instead her mind had been occupied elsewhere. Looking over at Sky she studied him for a minute before realizing that for once he wasn't reading. He was looking at the pages, but she could tell that he wasn't reading.

"Z!"

Z turned to her other two roommates, "What?"

"Wanna play?" Bridge asked holding up the cards.

"Not right now. Thanks though."

"Alright, but you're missing out." Bridge said as he began to deal between him and Devon.

"I'm sure." Z shook her head and picked up her book again. Once more she tried to read but still wasn't able to. This was ridiculous. She stood up, "I'm going for short walk before dinner, anyone want to join?"

Devon and Bridge shook their heads so Z left. She didn't get very far when the alarms sounded and the four of them were called into action.

* * *

Syd was just coming back from shopping. Her agent had found her and so the two of them were heading back to her place to talk more about how things were going to go with her and Tomas. All at once there was an explosive off on her right causing Syd to break. She saw where the explosion had come from; one of the banks. About ten men and 5 aliens all with guns came running out. Syd reached for her belt but then stopped realizing that she couldn't go out there and confront those men.

Syd nervously looked around at all the innocent people standing around. All at once she heard a familiar sound, sirens. She watched as Sky, Bridge, Z and Devon all rode up, Sky and Bridge were on bikes while Devon was in the passenger seat with Z driving. They stood still until Sky spoke up, "SPD. Drop your weapons."

Instead of answering the robbers started shooting. Syd ducked down and hoped that everyone else had too. She knew that they would morph as soon as the shooting had begun. She stayed down there listening to Martin muttering every so often about how glad he was she wasn't doing the anymore and that they should just head out. All Syd wanted Martin to do was to be quiet and let her think. Part of the young actress wanted to jump out of her car, the other part wanted to stay inside. She then heard the fighting stop. Slowly she lifted up her head and saw that the rangers along with some cops, who had joined in, were picking up the cards.

"That was crazy. At least they were there." He said as he straightened his jacket.

"Yeah, at least they were." Syd replied back to her agent as she watched Sky, Z, Bridge and Devon, all unmorph so they could make sure people were okay.

When Syd began opening the door she felt Martin's hand on her arm, "Don't go out. You could get hurt."

"People are hurt. Besides they captured all the criminals, so it's fine."

"Syd, it's just not a good idea."

Rolling her eyes Syd stepped out of the car. She looked around; Sky was talking to one of the policemen who had come to help. Devon was finishing up picking up the cards. Bridge and Z had begun to walk to one of the people lying on the ground. She could see Z requesting medical help.

Syd heard something crashing against her car. She jumped and turned; one of the men who had been shot was leaning against her car. The only thing was he looked a bit deformed. He reached out to grab Syd. As he did something from his arm dropped down to the ground causing her to scream a bit and jump back. The man grabbed his stomach with one of his arms and Syd could now see that his skin was freezing in some places and melting in others.

One of her hands reached behind her back only to realize that her morpher wasn't there. All at once she felt an arm around her moving her away from the man. "SPD, stay where you are."

Syd looked up and was thankful to see Sky next to her.

The man began talking, or at least making some noise, she couldn't even understand what he was saying. She looked up and saw Z and Bridge jumping back as one of the other victims who had been shot got up and began moving towards them. "Sir, you need help. Stay there."

But the man continued toward them. All at once they heard a scream. Syd and Sky turned behind them where one of the other now deformed citizens had grabbed a woman in her mid twenties. "Help me." She cried out.

Sky looked back at the man coming for Syd and then looked back at the woman who was now struggling in her hold. He turned his gun to the citizen who was holding the woman, "Stop. Let her go, or I'll shoot."

But the man didn't respond. Syd looked around and saw the man step closer to them. Gasping she moved forward and reached for Sky. Syd looked around and saw Devon. He had grabbed two kids and was standing in front of them. The police had done the same thing with some of the other untouched citizens.

"Sky, should we shoot?" Z yelled.

Sky kept looking all around. "Wait." He then turned back to the man holding the woman, "Sir if you do not release her I will be forced to shoot. He spoke something that couldn't be understood and then tightened his grip on the woman. Sky fired into his shoulder, but instead of responding to it he just stood there blankly.

Syd looked around the area, there were so many of the people, there was no way that they could get by them. What was going on? The woman fell down and Syd could already see her skin becoming much like the man's. They were all going to become them, great. This was horrible. She turned around and looked at Bridge who was standing in front a couple of the citizens. Shaking her head she looked around and at that point she saw SPD back up cars coming.

Apparently Doggie and Kat must have seen what was going on because they were in special suits and began running around and grabbing the people. It took about ten minutes to get the fifteen different people into the van.

"What was that?"

Sky looked down at her, "I don't know."

Bridge, Z and Devon made their way to Sky and Syd. "What was that?" Z asked.

Sky looked at her, "I don't know. But we have to get back to base."

Z looked at Syd, "You okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

Z smiled, "Yeah."

Sky started walking, "We're needed at base."

"Alright. We better go." Z said and smiled at Syd before walking off with Devon close behind.

Bridge started to leave but paused and smiled at Syd which caused her to smile back. "Glad you're okay Bridge."

"You too."

Bridge smiled again before walking off.

"Syd are you okay?"

"I'm fine Martin."

"Let's get out of here."

"Yeah. Let's go."


	9. Infections and Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Infections and Romance**

"They were melting and were burning." Doggie repeated what Kat had just told him and all the rangers who had just been called in to hear what Kat, Dr. Felix and the scientists and doctors had figured out.

"Yes. None of them were in the same place for any of the victims." Kat looked down, "Sir," she looked back at Doggie, "They're dead."

"Dead?"

"Yes, all of them are dead. They died within an hour since they were…infected."

"So it was a virus?" Sky asked.

"A virus of some sort. We're still running tests on it to try and figure out more. We do know, because of what happened to that woman that it can spread through touch, but that's about it."

"Alright, go and figure out all you can from it."

Kat nodded and left the Command Center. Doggie looked at the rangers, "There's not much that can be done right now, be prepared for anything. Dismissed."

The rangers gave the salute and exited the room. "Can you guys believe that?" Devon asked, "Pretty freaky."

"Yeah I wonder where it came from."

Devon looked at Bridge, "You think it didn't come from Earth?"

"Well it would make sense."

"Maybe it's just a new virus."

"I don't know Devon; I think Bridge has a good point." Z said as she turned towards him.

"Alright, suppose it did come from off Earth, how do we track it?"

"By questioning all those prisoners we have." Sky said finally speaking, "We have 15 of them."

"Sky, we might not be able to." The yellow ranger said looking up at Sky.

"We're going to have to."

"Kat took them, and after seeing what came out of their guns…" Z didn't really need to go no further as even Sky realized what she meant.

"Can't we try and figure out about the aliens?" Asked Bridge.

Devon smiled, "That's a good idea. They have shots of the aliens, we could figure out if there's any connection with them and the humans from Earth, and if they're all from Earth."

Sky nodded, "That sounds like a plan. Let's go talk to Kat." And with that the four headed off to Kat's lab.

* * *

Hours later all four rangers had gathered in the Rec Room exhausted from the extensive study. "Nothing." Bridge said as he sat on the couch. "I couldn't find anything in common about their planets. None of them are even in the same area."

"That's alright, all evidence shows that these are good people." Z replied while rolling her eyes.

"They attacked the bank and stole some money. I looked at the report and they didn't steal anything."

"Nothing at all?" Devon asked.

"No." Sky was quiet for a minute before speaking again, "You don't think they put the virus in that bank, do you?"

"If they put it in the bank, those people will have become infected and brought it home." Z replied.

"Hang on guys," Bridge said sitting up a bit straighter, "Think about it. There was all the shooting and the explosion. Yet not everyone was infected."

"So you mean that can't just put it in the air to spread?" The green ranger asked Bridge.

"I don't think so."

"So what's the point of the virus? Did they accidentally have it? Or…" Z shook her head as she fell silent along with her other companions.

"I bet it was planned. It just didn't do them much good." Sky said.

"Unless they wanted to be in a card." Said the blue ranger.

The other three rangers gave him a look and then Devon spoke up, "Maybe we should try and see if there's a cure."

"Kat and her team are studying it, there's not much we can do right now." Sky said.

"Alright. Fine." Devon threw his hands up, "So now what? We wait?"

"There's not much else to do." Z said.

"They're right." Bridge said looking at Devon who exhaled and leaned back in his seat.

* * *

Syd sat on her couch watching the news. They were discussing the events from earlier. She wondered how those people were. Looking at the time she grew worried when she hadn't heard anything yet. That had to be it. It was terrifying just like they said. But how they were going to stop them when they were able to use the air to infect people…

Syd stopped and went back in the news. They were shooting guns, but they weren't normal guns, something from the guns had infiltrated those people's systems causing them to receive the virus. Although they hadn't counted on it being spread simply by touching the person. Breathing out Syd cocked her head to the side as she watched the medics cleaning up the mess. They were calling it a gas explosion. Right, like that would cause someone's skin to…Syd shuddered just thinking about it.

Turning off the TV she got ready for bed. Just as she was laying down in her bed and ready to go to sleep her phone rang.

Without looking at the name she picked it up, "Yes?"

"Oh good. I was afraid that you were going to be asleep."

"Martin? What's this all about?"

"Look. The cameras caught you."

"Well of course, they tend to do that."

"No, I mean on the news."

"Well we were there, remember?"

"I know. But…look I think now would be a good time."

"Good time?"

"There is a good chance that we will find reporters outside the studio tomorrow."

"Martin, please just get to the point. It's late and I'm tired."

"Alright. Tomorrow Tomas is going to come and pick you up and you guys are going to seen coming together."

"Tomorrow!? Martin, I haven't…well I can't…why tomorrow?"

"Because of what happened."

"No, that'll look like we've been sleeping together and we haven't even gone out on a proper date. Well so to speak."

"Well then fine, if you don't like that idea, here's another. When they come up and start asking questions you can answer a few of them and then Tomas will come and whisk you away."

"Whisk me away?"

"Yes."

"To the studio?"

"Look it'll get people starting on about it again."  
"I don't really want to play up what happened yesterday."

"Syd, look this will be best for the movie."

"Martin…" Syd stopped and realized that she needed to get close to Tomas and this would help her. "Alright, he can come and whisk me away alright?"

"Perfect, I'll call and let his agent know."

"Great."

After hanging up Syd ended up not going to sleep for a while. Her mind raced with thoughts of that virus, those people, Tomas, the movie, Z, Sky, Bridge, Devon, Tomas, Bridge and how he would see her soon…until she finally fell into a light sleep.


	10. Questions and Protection

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Questions and Protection**

Syd looked out her car window at all the reporters. Slowly she opened the door and stepped out of the car which caused the reporters to go crazy. They all rushed over to her and began sticking microphones in front of her.

"Miss Drew, that had to have been awful."

"…four of those things attacking you, how did you fight them off?"

"Bet you wished you were still with SPD."

"So is that SPD officer your boyfriend?"

"Is it true that they were after you?"

"Excuse me," Syd looked up and saw Tomas next to her, "Please, that was a hard event to experience, do not force her through it again."

Syd smiled up at Tomas who took her arm and helped her through the reporters. As the two walked away Syd heard pictures being taken and hoped that the headlines weren't going to be as bad as she thought they would be.

Inside Tomas looked at her, "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I'm used to those kinds of reporters."

"I see." He shook his head, "but that does not mean they should pester you."

"Thank you."

"So was it scary?"

"Was what scary?"

"I watched the news last night and I saw that man coming after you."

"It was scary, but it was fine."

"That is because SPD was there, right?"

Syd was surprised, after what Jacob had said she would assume that they all felt that way, "SPD? You were happy they were there?"

"They are—"

But before Tomas was able to finish his answer people whisked the two off to their separate dressing rooms. She couldn't believe; Tomas was opening up and when he did he was pulled away from her. It was completely unbelievable. How was she supposed to find out anything from him if she couldn't spend two minutes alone with him? Maybe she should speed up the media romance thing. After what happened yesterday, she didn't have that much time left.

* * *

As she entered her dressing room she saw Martin in there. "Martin, what are you doing?"

"Just the person I wanted to see."

Syd went over and got herself ice cold water, "What is it this time?"

"This morning went so well don't you think. Beautiful actress comes out and is bombarded by reporters who are making her re-live a horrifying experience when her co-star, and perhaps more, appears out of nowhere and pulls her away from them."

"Do you come up with this at random, or is someone writing for you?"

"Syd, please, you and I both know that I have your best interest at heart." He pulled out an electronic device and began punching in buttons. Finally after a few minutes he looked up, "I think the next thing should be in a few days, maybe next week."

"Really? Well I think that Tomas and I should get together as soon as possible."

"Whatever happened to taking it slow?"

"I just mean that we should speed things up as quickly as possible."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, how about tomorrow we end up meeting for dinner?"

"On purpose?"

"Either way, just please. And it has to be a full dinner, no short two minute dinner with everybody staring at us and talking."

"Now Syd,"

"Look Martin, if you want this to work than you need to do it just right. If everyone is around, and I mean everyone it'll just ruin the image. I'm not saying that people can't be close by, they just can't be breathing down out necks."

Syd went over to her closet and began looking at her clothes waiting for Martin to process what she had said. She knew that he would figure it out, even if it took a few minutes.

By the time he said anything Syd had finished looking through her closet, "Well, I'll go see what I can do."

Syd smiled as she watched Martin leave. She just needed some time with Tomas. As of now she had nothing to report to him and…maybe he'd be able to tell her something. She needed some good news.

* * *

Sky, Bridge, Devon and Z all stood in the Command Center waiting for Doggie. Finally he and Kat entered the Command Center.

"Sir," The rangers saluted Doggie before Sky continued, "As of yet we haven't find any connections with any of the humans or aliens."

Doggie looked over at Kat who nodded and stepped forward, "Rangers I have added a new feature to your suits." She typed a bunch of codes and the red ranger suit appeared above the consul. She typed in another few codes and a very faint line traced the whole suit. "I have put some material that will reject the virus, so if you're out fighting there will be less likely of a chance of being infected."

"But there's still a chance?" Z asked.

Kat looked over at Doggie and then nodded, "We're not sure how likely, because, we can't study the virus anymore."

Bridge looked over at Sky before turning back to the scientist, "Why not? What happened?"

"After the last victim died, the virus slowly died. I think it might need contact with something alive in order for it to continue."

"Did you find out anything from the virus?" Devon asked.

"It's nothing that we've seen before. I think it might be a bunch of different viruses put together; but not all from earth."

"Why do you say that?" Sky asked.

"Because there were different parts that have been seen with other viruses, but even those weren't from just one planet."

"So they took some viruses and merged them together?" Devon asked.

"It appears they did." Doggie said looking at the rangers. "This is why you must be careful. If anything is being shot, we have to be extra careful."

All the rangers nodded.

"And don't forget, we're not sure how safe the suits are, so don't assume anything." Kat put it looking at the rangers in concern.

"Understood," Sky stood tall before the Commander.

After the two shared a look Doggie dismissed them. Once the rangers left Kat looked to Doggie, "I would hate if anything happened to them."

"Kat, we can't look at just that. Right now it's an isolated event. Let's hope it remains that way."

And with that Doggie walked over to his post letting Kat know the conversation was over for now.


	11. Dinner and Taenor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Dinner and Taenor**

Syd looked in the mirror. She was wearing blue jeans with a simple pink flowing shirt. She decided to leave her hair down, which of course lay on her shoulders in such a pretty perfect way. Sighing she looked at the clock on the wall, soon she would be picked up and then Tomas and her would be going out. She hoped that the rangers were doing just fine. She knew their suits had been upgraded, but that didn't mean the virus wouldn't be able to get them.

No one knew about the virus but the creators. And where were they? Safely hidden away. He hadn't been able to tell Syd who or where they were. Supposedly they were trying to make it better all the time, so the more time wasted the more time was given to those people to make the virus stronger. There was a knock at the door and Syd answered it.

"Tomas," He was wearing nice black pants and a grey shirt.

"Hi. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

After closing and locking her door she took his arm that he was holding out and the two walked to his car together.

* * *

The dinner was a bit more crowded than Syd wanted. Somehow, although she was pretty sure she knew how, reporters had been told about their dinner and there were reporters all over the place. They were able to get into the restaurant and sit in a nice table. Unfortunately it was by a window so there were reporters outside.

"Did you want to leave?" Tomas asked Syd after their food was brought.

"No, we already have our dinner. Let's finish and then we'll go back."

"Alright."

"So how's your family?"

"Good. They are happy that I am able to be here."

"Do you like Earth?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Syd looked down at her food, she hadn't even realized what she had ordered and she still wasn't worried about that. "So do you have problems like this on your planet?" Syd gestured to all the reporters.

"We do have famous people. And things can get crazy. But we are just having dinner."

"The media likes to make things bigger than they are."

"I've noticed. Much like when you were attacked."

"Yes, just like that. I am glad you are safe."

"Don't you think the virus was weird?"

"Virus?"

"I'm assuming it's a virus, I mean what else would it be?"

"That is a good question. The freezing part reminded me of the planet Z."

"Z?"

"Yes, some of our exploration teams found a planet, but the people were frozen. We do not know anything more about that planet as of last I heard."

"Interesting. Who would have thought."

"I just hope that it does not happen to anyone else."

Syd tilted her head to him and moved her chair closer, "Yeah. That would be horrible."

"All those innocent people, all dead."

"It's sad."

"Especially since there was a child killed. It is horrible for any deaths, but a child is young and innocent."

"Tomas, you don't like fighting or wars or anything do you?"

Before Tomas could answer there was a loud commotion. Syd turned to look where it was coming from and noticed that a bunch of reporters where walking towards their table. "Alright, I hate to do this, but I think I'm done, you?"

Tomas looked over Syd's shoulder and nodded. "Yes please."

After quickly summoning a waiter over they were able to pay quickly and asked to use the back door. They got into the alley and looked around. Syd pointed up the street and the two quickly went up there. "The reporters are now inside, so if we go around to the front we might be able to get your car and head out of her." Syd said looking slowly around the corner.

"Alright." Tomas said looking behind into the alley.

"Come on." Syd grabbed his hand and the two began walking to his car.

Thankfully they were able to get to his car and get in with no problems. He brought her back to her place and walked her up to her door, "Thank you. This was nice."

"Yes, it was." Syd smiled.

"And thank you. I do not care much for those reporters."

"You're welcome."

Tomas leaned down and gave a soft kiss on her cheek, and at the same time a giant flash went off. The two turned and saw a photographer heading off. "Oh my gosh," was all that came out of Syd's mouth. Looking up she saw that Tomas looked even worse, "Are you alright?"

"I need to go. Can you get in?"

"Yes."

Syd opened her door and before she knew it Tomas was gone. After getting in she realized what it would look like in the media, to certain people, one in particular, someone who she really didn't want him to think anything about this. Although, he didn't always, but still, she felt horrible. "Oh Bridge, I hope you understand."

* * *

Bridge walked into Kat's office and immediately noticed a change in how things had been. Ever since Kat had lost the virus she was in the lab, however now she was in her office typing furiously away on her computer.

"Hey. What's going on?"

Kat glanced up, "Bridge," she turned back to the computer, "I think I found out one part of the virus."

Bridge came in, "Really? What?"

"It's from the planet Taenor."

"Taenor?"

"Yes."

"I don't ever remember hearing that name."

"That's because no one's heard about it in a long time. I don't know why I didn't think of it before."

"So?" Bridge didn't understand about what was going on.

"Here." Kat stepped away from the screen and pointed to it. Bridge scanned through it. Apparantly it was a planet that was full of life, but the last known information from it was that the scientists had been messing around with the body. They had taken DNA from another species and tried mixing it with human DNA. What they didn't know was that they had taken a DNA that had a buried virus in it. Once it mixed with the human DNA it broke down their systems so that nothing could make them better. "I had forgotten about this, none of the people made it off the planet."

"So it's dead?"

"There are more than just that one. Certain planets are left alone for various reasons and so the general public, or even those in SPD don't find out about it because they don't want anyone to go there."

"So then did that virus die off with those people?"

"It never made it off planet, and no one has ever gone back there to even research it."

"So then how did these people get it included?"

Kat paused at the other screen she had been looking at, "That is something I don't know."

"Kat, do you think they'll find a way to make it last so that it can stay alive even after the host is dead?"

"It's very probable."

Bridge and Kat became very quiet for a few minutes before Kat resumed her work. Bridge headed back to the Common Room. Imagine getting that virus. Imagine getting any of those parts of the virus. Shaking his head he saw Devon, Z and a few other cadets sitting and watching the TV. On it he saw pictures of Syd with Tomas at a restaurant; they were holding hands and Tomas kissing her on the cheek.

He and Syd had always been close, but for some reason seeing her with him like that, it hurt. He knew that she had been doing a bunch of things but this…Syd still hadn't gotten a hold of him and now…he needed to think. He headed to his room to do some deep thinking.


	12. I Want SPD

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Author's Note: Sorry about not updating last week. I didn't have access to a computer over the weekend, so I couldn't finish them. So I finished it and here it is…_

**I Want SPD**

_A few weeks later_

Syd couldn't believe that the false dating of her and Tomas was all over the place. They were in any kind of news, all the magazines, on the internet. She was very lucky it had caught on. They hadn't had a chance to be completely alone yet. Syd finished getting dressed and left her dressing room. As she headed towards where they were going to continue filming Martin came over to her.

"Come on Syd, we need to talk to you and Tomas."

"Alright."

Syd followed Martin down the hall. She wondered what this could be about. They entered a room with a table and a few chairs around it. Tomas was there. Along with Jacob. Martin signaled to a seat which Syd walked over to. Martin pulled it out and she sat down with Martin sitting in the seat next to her.

Syd looked around the room and discovered that there were a few other men in the room. "So what's this about?"

Jacob looked at Tomas who had just smiled at Syd. "Listen the press wants to talk to you guys."

"So why are we having a meeting about this?" Syd asked.

"Because of you two."

"So it's not about the movie?" The young blonde looked directly at Jacob.

"Well it is. They also want to talk to you guys about you guys. So Martin and I came up with a list of how you answer questions, you know to make sure your stories are straight."

"I can think of things on my own you know."

"I'm sure. Now listen you need to memorize them just in case."

Jacob handed a pad to both Tomas and Syd.

"We want police there. Syd would not like to be bombarded."

Jacob seemed to think about it for a few minutes, "Fine. We accept."

"No." They all looked over at Tomas. It was his first time speaking.

"No?" Jacob asked looking sternly at him.

"I do not want regular police. I want SPD."

Syd was shocked, no one from his group liked SPD and yet Tomas was asking for it. Jacob glanced at Syd who only shrugged her shoulders, then the man turned back to the star and asked, "Why?"

"I know they will do all that they can to protect us."

"So will the police."

"No. If SPD is not there, then I will not go."

If Syd wasn't trying to figure out why Tomas wanted SPD so bad she would have enjoyed the very annoyed and angry face of Jacob who asked, "Why SPD?"

"I know I will be safe. And not only me, but Syd will be safe. That is what is important is it not?"

"Well yes it is important." He leaned closer trying to only let Tomas hear him but he spoke too loud, "We don't trust them."

"I trust them. And if they will not be there, I will go back home."

"Fine. We'll get a low squad or something."

"No."

Syd could tell that Jacob was getting irritated with Tomas. The man looked at Tomas, took a deep breath and asked, "What do you want?"

"I will know the team when I see them."

"Fine," Jacob looked at Syd and Martin, "We'll get the SPD team and they will be there. Is everyone fine with that?"

After a few minutes of silence Martin jumped to his feet and helped Syd out of the chair, "Good, it's settled then."

"Wait," Syd said looking at both men, "when is it?"

"Very soon."

Syd looked at Martin, "Within a few days. I'll set it up and let all of you know. Now I think the director will be wondering where you two are."

And with that the meeting was over.

* * *

Kat and Bridge had been examining different viruses when the rangers were called to the Command Center, "Sorry Kat."

Kat smiled and watched as Bridge headed off before returning to her work.

Bridge got there quick enough and fall into place beside Devon. Even though Syd had been gone for a while…he decided to let it go as he focused on Doggie.

"Rangers, I have an assignment for you." He paused before continuing, "There is a press conference and I want you four to be there."

"Sir?" Sky asked stepping forward.

"You have been…requested."

Z and Bridge exchanged glances before Z spoke, "Requested?"

"Apparently someone was so impressed that they asked if you could be there to keep an eye on things."

Bridge looked over at Sky who was not happy. Bridge didn't mind, but he was sure that Sky thought it was an insult.

"Sir. We're SPD, not baby-sitters."

"This is your next assignment. Its tomorrow night, 5:30. You will be dressed in civilian clothes so you will blend in. I'll alert you to more information tomorrow."

The ending sound in Doggie's tone meant that the briefing was over. All four saluted and headed back to the break room. As soon as they got inside Sky spoke, "Why is he making us do this?"

"Maybe there's more to it." Devon suggested sitting on one of the couches.

Z looked over at him and back at Sky, "Devon does have a point."

"If that was the case, then why didn't he say it?"

That was interesting. Bridge scratched the back of his head and then began walking out the door. Z noticed he was leaving and called out, "Bridge, where are you going?"

"I have to think. And I want to see how it's going with Kat and the others with the virus.

Devon looked at immediately at Bridge, "Is there any new development?"

"No. Or at least not when I was last there. So maybe there is a new development and I just didn't know about it. Interesting idea. Huh. I wonder…" And Bridge walked off still contemplating whether or not things should be done a certain way.


	13. Baby Sitting Isn’t Always So Easy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Author's Note: I am truly sorry that I did not get this up last week. For all of my stories I knew what I wanted in the chapter, however for some reason when I would sit down to write nothing would come out, it was quite frustrating. Finally I was able to get over that and here it is. Enjoy. :)_

**Baby Sitting Isn't Always So Easy**

Syd and Tomas were in a limo about to pull near the building that the conference was going to be in. Luckily they had been left alone so Syd decided now was as good as any to talk to Tomas, "Tomas."

Turning to her Tomas smiled, "Yes Syd?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You insisted on having SPD and particular ones there. Why?"

"Because a while ago I was out, on my own, and I was…surrounded."

"By fans?"

"Yes. And I did not know how to get away from them. Then SPD was there. Two…or three, at the beginning. The two who came up to me walked me back to my apartment. They were so nice, even though one was tense; I think it was from the situation."

"And so that's why you did?"

"Yes. Insisted also because of when those people attacked and hurt all those innocent people. You were safe because SPD was there."

Syd was taken aback, that was one of the reasons? Did Tomas like her? She wasn't ready for that. Sure that could make her job a whole lot easier, but she didn't want to break the poor guys' heart. At that moment the door opened to the car and Tomas touched her shoulder before leaving the car.

He helped her out of the car and the two walked through flashes of light towards a door. Once inside they went into a little room with a few couches and chairs. Syd smiled as she saw her favorite magazine. Sitting down she picked up the magazine and pretended to read. She tried to pay attention to what Tomas was saying on the phone but his phone was way too low for her to hear. She frowned at the article that showed her as a wimp for leaving SPD. Sighing she turned the page knowing that nothing was going to be different for a while.

Soon enough Tomas was off the phone and the two were getting a makeup check they were going to be going out in front of everyone soon enough. "Tomas, you are ready?"

What Syd saw was sadness in his eyes as Tomas looked at her, "Yes. I am ready. We should go."

"Are you alright?"

"Of course. As alright as one could be."

Smiling Syd reached over and touched his hand, "It'll be alright."

"Of course." And the two headed out to the press.

* * *

"Alright Z I want you to cover the back door but keep an eye on the front as well," Z nodded at Sky who then continued on, "Devon I want you by that wall, Bridge can you station yourself right by that door, it's an exit that has no lock." Closing his eyes the red ranger shook his head and then looked at the three other rangers, "Alright, this should be easy enough, but let's not get our guard down."

"Don't worry Sky, I'm sure we'll get some dangerous mission soon enough." Z commented as she took off sending one of duplicates to the front while she went to the back door.

Devon quickly took his place and Bridge quietly wandered over to his position. He knew that there had to be some connecting issue in the whole picture. Syd leaving SPD, the virus, everything. Was it just a coincidence that Syd had left SPD and was filming a movie with a star from another planet while this virus thing was going on? Or did it mean much more? Did Doggie ever imply anything? Did Kat know something? Why would she know and not Doggie? Just because Doggie was the commander didn't mean a ton when it came to Kat. But Kat would have told Doggie. Or would she have?

If only he could stand on his head, he needed to think these things through, but know wasn't the time. He tried to push the thoughts back down but found that the more he wanted them to go away the more they were going to stay. That meant that the answer was somewhere in front of him.

He was pulled out of his thought process when he heard her name. Looking up he watched as Syd and Tomas walked in holding hands. Frowning a little he realized that he shouldn't be upset about something like this. Syd wasn't his girlfriend…although girlfriend, the thought of Syd being something more than just a friend would appeal to him more and more. If that did happen than the dynamics would change? Or would they? Devon had already thought they were going out. Did it appear as though they were?

And then there was Devon. He was a great guy, but it seemed as though he was keeping something from the rest of them. Before he thought more about Devon he heard Syd's crystal voice, the one she used when she spoke to the press and for her movies. Looking up he saw her answering a question about the movie. Then another reporter stood up, "Is it true that you and Tomas are dating?"

Syd hesitated for a second and within that second she locked eyes with Bridge. He felt as though she was trying to say something but as quickly as the moment was there it was gone and Syd turned her attention back to the reporters, "What Tomas and I have is very special. We've connected in a way that neither of us have with other people."

The same reporter looked frustrated, "Does that mean you're dating then?"

Tomas leaned forward to answer but before he was able to speak there was a loud blast. Bridge turned toward the back and saw a hole in the once empty wall. A group of about six people dressed all in black appeared in the smoke. Bridge looked up at Syd and saw that she was staring, but not at the men. He looked to where she was staring and saw that it was Devon! Devon and her were having a silent conversation, something he and Syd had, in that moment Bridge felt a sharp pain in the pit of his stomach. He shook it off as he heard people screaming, he then turned his attention to Sky who only nodded once. With a quick motion Bridge, Sky, Devon and Z were all clad in their respective colors. Bridge ran over and began helping people out of the room.

Syd turned back to the men after the rangers had morphed. Were these men with the virus? Glancing at Tomas she was relieved when he looked not only shocked, but scared. She knew that there was a chance he could be acting, but she wasn't going to take that chance. The other rangers were helping get people out of the room, all but Sky who had gone in front of the group and was obviously trying to talk to them.

All at once the thought came to her that it was Tomas who had demanded SPD be there…was he part of the plot. Was he trying to kill them?

Before Syd's thoughts could go any further she heard a gun being fired. As she looked up she realized that one of the men had aimed for her. Before she was able to react she felt herself being flung to the ground and the table being moved in front of them for protection. Syd looked up and saw Tomas. Tomas with his concerned face was looking down at Syd, "Are you alright?"

"I…yes. I am thanks."

They remained quiet like that for a bit before they heard a thick silence. "We're going to need an ambulance. Tell Kat to have the lab ready, but don't expect them to last that long." Sky's voice was loud in the now empty room.

Syd slowly moved up from behind the table with Tomas behind her. The room was filled with some of the people who had the virus, now on the floor but struggling to stand. The men dressed in black all stood in the hole staring around. Sky was talking to him, probably trying to talk him down.

There was a loud bang on the other side of her, turning she saw one of the…people…trying to get up on the platform. Before she could even do something she was pulled further away from the person. Looking up she saw Tomas's scared face, scared but determined.

"Get these people out of here." Sky yelled towards Devon and Z.

Bridge moved up closer to Sky at the same time, "Sky you know we can't stay."

"Get those people out and then we'll work on that."

They quickly were able to move all those untouched by the virus out of the room. Tomas and Syd were moving off the platform as Z came running back into the room. "Syd!"

"Z!"

"Go. Hurry."

"Where are you going?"

But Z didn't answer instead she wove in and out towards Sky. "We can't stay."

"We might get answers from them." Sky said without taking his eyes off the men.

Z touched his arm, "Sky we don't have time."

Reluctantly Sky nodded. He slowly let his arm release a bit and allowed Z to lead him back out while he kept his weapons trained on the men.

After Tomas saw them coming back towards them he grabbed Syd by the waist and pulled her back into the hallway where the other people were retreating. Tomas moved her ahead of him before Syd could say anything. He opened a door and moved her inside and shut it before he got in.

"Tomas!"

Syd tried to open the door but she wasn't able to. Frowning she decided she'd have enough of this. It was completely ridiculous. She reached her hand to her neck where a gold chain lay but before she could even think about doing it she heard a soft voice behind her, "Syd?"


	14. The Hard Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Author's Note: Alright I didn't do anything last week because I was spending every spare moment rereading all the Twilight books before Breaking Dawn came out and then I read it on Saturday, so once more I'm sorry for the delay._

**The Hard Truth**

"Bridge?"

Syd watched as Bridge moved over next to her, "You're okay." Relief washed over his face but he stiffened as he asked the next question, "What about Z and Sky? And where's Tomas?" Surprisingly Bridge asked that last question with a bit of bite to it.

"Z and Sky were behind me. Tomas was with me…he got me in here and shut the door. Where's Devon?"

"In another room with another group of people. I just got these people calm."

Syd looked past Bridge and noticed that there were different groups of people sitting in circles, "Bridge, tell me you guys have figured out what those things are."

"Not yet. But Kat's working on it."

He smiled his reassuring smile with just a touch of frown in it that said he was confused about something, but still seeing his smile, having him so near…she felt comforted. Syd leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes, "Can you hear anything?"

"No. But I'm sure more help will arrive soon."

"Those men…do you think…" Syd trailed off unable to finish any of her thoughts.

"There can't be that much more." Bridge moved to turn the doorknob. Syd's hand went out and grabbed his wrist. Bridge's hand froze on the way to the doorknob and he looked at Syd. After a few seconds Bridge spoke up, "What's wrong?"

"I just…" Syd let go of his wrist, "I just want to make sure everything's safe alright."

"I know. I do too. I'm just going to go out there and check things out."

"I'll go with."

"Syd. You can't."

That last part seemed to pain him to say that, "Why not?"

"Because you're…well a civilian."

Syd's mouth dropped open. "A civilian?"

"Yeah. Technically…"

Syd squared her shoulders, "Well I'm going out there. And that's that."

"Syd. Look, Kat…" He paused and looked over at the group of people, shaking his head he leaned closer, "Kat was able to do something to our suits and so…well we're a bit better protected."

"Bridge, I want to help."

"Syd, I can't let you go out there. Look this is a dangerous situation and—"

Syd couldn't believe Bridge, "Bridge, I used to be the pink ranger. I was in plenty of battles on my own and survived. I think I can handle this."

Bridge's expression softened and he gave her a sad smile, "Syd, you don't have your morpher, your suit isn't upgraded, and I don't want something to happen to you."

"Thanks Bridge, but—" The two heard a loud bang on the door. "Do you think that's them?"

"I don't know."

"Syd?"

"It's Tomas." Syd barely whispered to Bridge before speaking louder, "Tomas?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Are you?"

But before another word was spoken Bridge had begun to open the door and after peaking through it he opened it the rest of the way showing an unhurt Tomas. Syd looked intently at him, "You're not hurt?"

"No. I told you I was fine."

"How are you fine?"

"The rest of SPD was here. But not everyone was taken and those taken they infected themselves."

"This is horrible."

At that point Devon, Z and Sky came up behind Tomas. "Syd are you alright?" Z asked.

"I'm fine Z, you?"

"Fine."

"Alright look, you two," Sky pointed at Tomas and Syd, "need to get back in that room while we go through and make sure it's safe."

"But I…" Syd grew quiet after glancing towards Z and Devon. Looking back at Sky she nodded.

"We'll get you when it's clear." Bridge reassured Syd who smiled at him. She saw his eyes flicker to Tomas but soon enough they were on her face.

"Thanks." She smiled again at Bridge and it was at that point that she really did just want to tell Bridge everything, not so he could use it, but so he would know that she was still there for him. That their bond wasn't different. That Tomas and her—

"Syd, let's go." A gentle hand moved her into the room and allowed the door to shut behind them.

"Alright, we'll split up, each take a floor. Contact if you come across anything. C Squad has the perimeter checked and D Squad is at the doors." Sky ordered and all four took off.

* * *

It didn't take long before they were able to get through the building and determine that it was safe for the people to come out. Bridge went to the door that held Syd. Smiling once at her, he told them that it was safe. As Syd passed by he felt her gaze on him, but by the time he turned she and Tomas were gone. He finished getting the people out of the rooms that he was in charge of and then he went to meet the other three by the door.

When he got there he only saw Z and Sky. "Hey, where's Devon?"

Z shrugged, "Not back yet."

"Everyone out?" Sky asked.

"Yep."

"Good."

"Hey guys, sorry I'm a bit late," he looked at Sky, "everyone's out."

"Alright. We need to head back." Sky turned and walked off with the other three following close behind.

* * *

As the four rangers walked away two men watched from the shadows of an alley near by. One was taller and thinner, the other was short but built.

"So did we get any of SPD?" A thick deep voice asked which belonged to the shorter man.

A rough voice answered in reply, "Not yet. We really need to get rid of them as soon as possible." The thin man looked down before looking back up.

"How?"

"I'm still coming up with a plan. How's our wonderful friend doing in the movie?"

"Couldn't be better."

"Gaining complete trust of that girl?"

"Almost. Still working on it."

"Good." He looked around and then took a step closer, "We need this."

"I know, you have nothing to worry about. They have nothing to worry about."

"Good. We gave you the best thing was could, I suggest you use it to your advantage."

The short man waved his arm toward the building that was now being left by the remaining SPD, "What do you call that?"

"You're just using it on SPD. Go to a place they weren't at."

"Look. The deal was you supply, I plan or deal off."

"My mistake."

The shorter man folded his arms, "They're good. I'll give them that. But not for long. SPD will fall. And the rest of the planet…" He thought for a moment, "The movie will be over soon enough."

"We'll have what we need by then."

"Alright."

The two men fell in silent as the last of SPD drove away. Slowly the two men parted and went in opposite directions.


	15. Getting Closer?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Author's Note: Sorry once more about the delay in getting it up, I'm trying. It's not that I don't want to write this, but things keep coming up distracting me, but I will continue with this, so…hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Getting Closer?**

_A couple weeks later_

Syd turned off the TV in her dressing room. There had been two more attacks. Two more. Here she was pretending to be completely and totally interested in only making the movie and in 'dating' Tomas, and more and more people were dying. What she wouldn't give for her morpher again, and then at least she could get closer to the men and get them before they injected themselves or they took off. Then again none of the others had been successful in that attempt, so why would she do any better? But if there were five rangers instead of four…and Doggie wasn't getting another ranger.

Her 'dating' Tomas, not exactly what she had in mind of course. It was plenty of help because they now rode in the same car, but they were surrounded all the time. She needed him by himself. Syd had a feeling that Tomas didn't have anything to do with the virus, but then again, he was an amazing actor. People from all over, aliens from all over enjoyed his movies. His life was quiet, even when she had researched she had a hard time finding anything; Zytha kept everyone's life quiet and private, it wasn't like here. She had to find a way to get Tomas to open up to her, she just wasn't sure how yet.

And the virus. She had to work quickly. After all the last virus SPD had picked up turned out to live longer with the people then the ones before. He had been right, experimentation was still going on, and they were still trying to figure out how to keep the virus alive. Syd knew that Kat and even Bridge had been studying it day and night; all the scientists on not only Earth but every planet with SPD branches was working on it. They had even contacted some who weren't directly working for SPD but helped every now and then. And no one had come up with anything yet.

He had been right. They were going to have to stop it where it started. Which meant finding out the person on Earth who was bringing it there…Tomas. It had to be Tomas. But…it just didn't seem like it was him. She really needed some alone time with him.

There was a sharp knock at the door, "Yes?"

"Ms. Drew, they're ready for your scene."

Syd got up and headed out hoping something would come to her as she continued her charade.

* * *

Bridge lay on his bed looking at the ceiling. He wasn't sure what to make of what he had thought he had figured out. It seemed like it all fit and yet at the same time…were things like that? He had been standing on his head for a couple of hours and everything pointed to Syd 'not becoming a Ranger anymore' as a rouse, so what did that mean? It meant she knew something. She knew a whole lot more than what she was putting on. Then again didn't she always? She always did seem to have the answers. Although some of the answers were easy, but the thing was people expected her not to know.

She had to be undercover; there was no other explanation for it. Undercover, but for what? There was a knock at his door. "Come in."

Z entered, "Bridge are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well you missed our practice session and dinner."

"I was thinking."

"What about?" Z came and sat down at the end of Bridge's bed.

Shrugging he sat up, "Just stuff."

Z was silent for a minute before she spoke again, "Syd?"

He looked at her in surprise. "Why do you think I'd be thinking of her?"

Raising an eyebrow Z shrugged, "I don't know, why don't you tell me."

"So did Sky find out?"

"About you ditching me?" Bridge smiled at her and she smiled back, "No, he was off in the records room."

"Has he found anything else about the virus?"

"Not that I know. I saw Devon at dinner and he told me that Kat didn't have anything new, so…" She turned and looked over at Devon's bed.

"There's got to be something somewhere. It can't just be nothing from nowhere. It wouldn't make any sense. If it's something from somewhere we'd find it, or would we? Then again what if it's something from nowhere? Something from nowhere because nowhere doesn't exist anymore. If it doesn't exist anymore how could someone get something from nowhere unless they injected it. If they injected it then it had to come from somewhere or someone. But if it's not from someone what if it's from nowhere?" This was getting to be too much. He went over by the wall and stood on his head.

Before he shut his eyes Z stood up, "Look I'm going to go ahead and take off. Let me know if you think of…anything."

"K."

Z left leaving Bridge alone and let him think in quiet.

* * *

Syd was over at Tomas' place. They were hanging out after shooting their last scene. He sat down next to her and handed her the cup he had just filled. "What's this?" she asked as she looked in at the bluish liquid.

"It is a drink on Zytha. Whenever you celebrate people drink this to begin with. It is made with delicacy on Mt. Eni."

"What's on Mt. Eni?"

He looked down a smile crossing his face, "It is a very beautiful mountain we have there. The range surrounding it is quite lovely. They say the mood of Zytha is seen on Mt. Eni. If Zytha is happy, Mt. Eni is covered in lush green with blue, pink, white, every color imaginable spread all over. If Zytha is sad Mt. Eni becomes brown and the flowers sleep. You would love it when it is happy I am sure."

The petite girl smiled, "So then is it just made up there, or is it a fruit?"

"I am sorry. I miss Zytha so much, I was carried away."

"Don't worry about. I like hearing about it, so?"

"It is a plant up there. It only grows at certain times and places, and it is not always the same. It takes a lot to find it and it is drawn together with other ingredients so beautifully."

Syd couldn't believe she was hearing this. Was he really someone who would destroy human life? She had to get a grip on herself, just because he spoke the words it didn't mean he meant it, he was an actor after all. "Well that sounds wonderful. I mean everything from your planet does."

"I think so."

"How do you compare Earth to it?"

He was quiet for a minute before responding, "Earth has its' own qualities."

She knew she couldn't probe that direction further without ruining her façade. "Makes sense," Syd tilted her head, "I mean every planet seems to have its charm."

"The charm and the less so charming parts."

Tomas looked at her drink, "Are you going to drink it?"

Syd looked at her drink, "I actually need to head back, early morning and such."

His face fell, "You will not try it?"

Syd stood up, "Of course." She started walking towards the kitchen, "Can you get my coat?"

"Yes." As soon as Tomas turned his back Syd hurried to the kitchen and dumped the drink down the drain, she wasn't going to take any chances, no matter what it sounded like. He came back a few seconds later with her coat, "Here."

"Thank you so much."

He smiled at her and walked her to her car. "Are you sure you will be fine driving back on your own?"

"Of course I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Maybe I should go with you, and make sure."

"Tomas, go back into your place and relax."

"I do not feel comfortable with you going on your own."

"Look my place is only a ten minute drive from here; if you want I'll call you when I get in."

"Well..."

"Tomas, it's fine alright?"

"If you say so."

"I do. It's okay."

"Drive safe and be safe."

"Thank you. I'll see you later."

Syd drove off. Tomas seemed like such a sweet guy, he couldn't be it. Why would he want to hurt so many people? It just didn't make any sense. Then again did many things? When this was all over would things fall back into place as they had been before it had started? Surely they wouldn't care. No. They wouldn't. They would understand. Sky would see it as a mission. Z, was her friend, she'd shrug it off. Bridge couldn't be mad at her. Devon…well he was newish…sort of. Her mind started drifting back to Bridge and she let her mind settle on him until she parked her car.

She got out of her car into the dark silence, the street lights weren't even on, that was odd. She would have to talk about that with someone. Shaking her head she locked her car and quickly headed to her apartment. She looked around a couple of times feeling eyes on her, but seeing nothing she continued until she got to her door. As she got the keys out to unlock the door she felt someone's hand on her shoulder causing the keys to fall to the cement clattering in the silent night.


	16. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Author's Note: Sorry once more about the delay in getting it up, I'm trying. It's not that I don't want to write this, but things keep coming up distracting me, but I will continue with this, so…hope you enjoy this chapter._

**The Truth Comes Out**

Syd quickly turned around hoping that it wasn't anyone too horrible, though she didn't have to worry too much for when she came face to face with them it was someone she had wanted to see for quite a while.

"Bridge!" Without thinking she threw her arms around him. Smiling she felt his arms tighten around her waist. Slowly they pulled away from each other, "What are you doing here? Is…" She faltered not wanting to say anything that shouldn't be said. "Do you want to come in?"

"Yeah. That'd be great."

The two entered quietly into her apartment. After shutting and locking the door she turned to her friend, "So do you want anything to eat or drink? Toast?"

She watched as he perked up with that last word, but before he spoke she saw his look turn quizzical as he tried to figure out what to say. She knew that she had a few minutes to wait so she stood there and waited.

Bridge didn't change that much, not since she had last seen him, which was too long ago. His eyes still sparkled, even in their current indecision, his mouth was turned in a frown, almost deep enough frown to cause him to go to the corner and stand on his head. He was wearing civilian clothes, blue jeans with a dark blue tee-shirt and sneakers. Finally Bridge spoke up, "Yes, I'll have some."

Smiling Syd headed to the synthesizer and quickly got some toast. She brought it and a bottle of water over to Bridge. She gave him the toast and taking the water she sat down on the couch followed by Bridge. "So, were you okay coming over here?"

"Yeah, no virus."

"I know, I just…I don't want anything to happen to you alright?"

"Thanks. But I'll be fine."

It was then that Syd noticed that Bridge hadn't touched his toast yet. "Bridge whatever you want to say, please say it. You're scaring me."

"Right. Sorry. Okay so I was thinking. I was thinking about everything with the virus…and you. And well nothing was making sense. I begun to wonder if the virus was a result of you leaving, like a chain reaction, or was the chain reaction something else altogether. Although if that's the case then really why is it here? Surely that had something to do with it. Why was Earth being targeted? That made no sense. Or did it? I mean Earth has been plenty of attacked in the past because of their lack of protection, but now they have it. If they wanted a planet with no protection why not any of the other number of planets out there?"

"That didn't make sense either. Unless the people were trying to rule Earth. Who? I don't know, but there had to be some reason. What about you? There had to be a reason you were no longer with SPD. That didn't make any sense at all. Nothing you said or did was adding to who you are…unless I'm wrong about that." He frowned even more then, shook his head, and continued, "Then I realized that perhaps you knew about the virus, and not about the virus as in you created it or are trying to help it, but that you left and joined this movie afterwards and well, it's the only explanation I can come up with."

Syd sat in confusion. Sometimes she really hated when Bridge went off on such a long ramble, it was really hard for her to keep up. She had to focus. Something about the virus, and the movie and her leaving. Her leaving to do the movie, well that made sense it was what she had explained to everyone. But the virus…

She looked over at Bridge and her blue eyes connected with Bridge's hazel eyes, she smiled, his eyes were hazel today. As she looked into his eyes she realized that he might know what was going on, "Bridge, what are you talking about?"

He exhaled and ran his hand through his hair, "Did you leave because you're undercover?"

For one of the few times in her life Syd didn't know what to say; she looked at the pile of toast and then allowed her gaze to touch on everything in the room before returning to his. She wasn't sure what she was going to say. On the one hand it would be so nice not to have to lie to one of her friends, especially Bridge, but on the other hand she was on a secret mission and Bridge had come all this way to help out, it would be rude not to give him something.

"Okay Bridge, I might know a bit about the virus. But, I'm not really—"

"Supposed to tell me? Come on Syd, I did pay attention to some of those classes."

Laughing a little Syd brushed her hair out of her face, "I wasn't meaning that I thought you didn't pay attention. I know you did. We studied together a lot."

"Yeah. So…"

"What?"

Shrugging Bridge absently picked up a piece of toast, "What's going on? Can you tell me anything?"

"Bridge, I really don't think I should."

"Right. So how are you and Tomas?"

"We're both fine."

"Are you dating him?"

Syd looked Bridge in the eyes and carefully thought about her answer before she replied to him, "Bridge we're making a movie. We need to get people into see it."

A look of understanding came into Bridge's eyes and she knew that he understood the arrangement she and Tomas had. "Oh, well that's good. Did you just get back from a date with him?"

"I was over at his house, why?"

Looking away Bridge finished the piece of toast he had picked up and then replied, "Just curious, that's all."

"Oh."

The two fell into silence, the only sound coming from the wind outside, "Do you think the people who invented the virus are going to succeed?" Syd asked.

"I don't know. It's hard to say. I mean, sometimes I think things are going one way, and then they end up completely opposite. However, then there's times when I don't know and I find out I did know and now there's nothing else to know, you know?"

Taking a moment Syd allowed that to process through her brain; it made sense, kind of. Deciding that she wasn't entirely sure of what Bridge was getting at she smiled at him, "I'm sorry."

"No big deal. I just think I know things and I don't. But when I don't think I know things I do."

"Oh. I see."

Bridge smiled at her the smile that she missed and it caused her to smile just a little more, "Good."

"Bridge, I wish I could tell you more, you know I do. But I can't and"

"It's fine, you don't have to apologize Syd."

Syd could feel her lips pulling into a pout, "I know, but I feel like you should get one."

"Come on Syd." He leaned his head on the back of the couch.

"So, anything new going on with Sky and Z? Please tell me they confessed their feelings."

His head came up and he looked at her with an amused smile, "That'll be the day. They keep driving each other crazy."

"Well what's happening?"

"The same stuff."

Syd turned more to Bridge so that she was more facing him than before; she grabbed his hand, "Like what?"

"Hmmm…" Bridge's eyes drifted off to the side of Syd for a minute before refocusing on her, "Like Sky was deciding to split up and work on different things, individually. I suggested teams. Z then looked at me and told me that was a great idea. Sky then rolled his eyes and told Z to work with me because he was going to work with Devon."

Giggling Syd covered her mouth with one hand, "Really?"

"Yup. Just like you said."

"Do they realize how much more easier it would be if they just got over themselves. Everyone knows they like each other."

"Everyone but them."

"So true."

"So how are you liking Devon?"

"He's good. We liked him before."

"Well I know, but know that he's like one of you guys and I'm not."

Syd felt Bridge squeeze her hand, "Syd we all miss you. And now that…well I know…you are coming back right?"

"Yes. Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Just checking."

"Bridge, I'll always come back to you." Syd realized what she had said when she looked at Bridge's face, "All of you, but you're one of my best friends."

"Oh. What about Z?"

"Z's one of my best friends too."

"Sky or Devon?"

"Bridge."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

Syd leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek. She slowly started pulling away but stopped when she was still close to him. The two looked at each other and then slowly leaned in until their lips touched. Syd closed her eyes not realizing until that moment how much she had been missing. Kissing Bridge was different than any other kiss she had shared with all the other guys. There was something there. It felt really good, right. She felt his gloved hand gently touch her cheek and she sighed and moved one of her hands to his neck and let it rest there.

The kiss was slow and tender, and perfect. Just as slowly as the kiss had started the kiss slowly ended. The both looked at each other. "I should go." Bridge said with a confused look.

"Yeah. I suppose so."

Quickly smiling at her, Bridge stood up and quietly left leaving Syd on the couch. Touching her lips she smiled at the memory of that kiss. It had been short, but definitely one of the best ones she had ever had. She always knew that Bridge would be there for her, but she didn't ever think about it like this, but now that the thought had entered her mind she liked it. In fact she hoped this would again happen. And with that thought she went to bed hoping she would get enough sleep for the next day.


	17. Premiere and Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Sorry once more about the delay in getting it up, I'm trying. It's not that I don't want to write this, but things keep coming up distracting me, but I will continue with this, so…hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to my beta for helping out._

**Premiere and Fear**

Syd looked in the mirror at the new dress she had on. Her hair dresser had just left and now she was alone. The premiere was very soon. She hadn't seen Bridge or the others for the past couple weeks. And sadly she hadn't figured out if Tomas was bad or not. Luckily, he wasn't leaving until tomorrow, which meant she had one more night. If she didn't, it would mean failure. Sydney Drew did not fail at anything. She would solve it, they would solve it and everything would be right again.

But would it be? She hadn't spoken to Z in such a long time. They were such good friends and nothing. Had Bridge not come last week the same would be said for him. Of course she hadn't seen Sky, but…it was Sky. She loved him as a friend, but she knew that he wouldn't hold a mission as a grudge. Bridge now knew. But Z…Z wasn't one to be petty. She scolded herself for even thinking that.

Hearing a knock at her door, Syd looked once more into the mirror and headed to her door. Opening the door she saw a man in his early thirties with a tux on, it was Charles, Tomas' driver, "Good evening, Ms. Drew."

"Good evening, Charles." Syd smiled at him, "I just have to get my wrap."

"Of course."

After getting it, Charles followed Syd out and helped her into the car where a very nervous Tomas was sitting.

Syd touched his hand once the door shut, "What's wrong?"

Tomas was staring straight ahead as he answered, "Nothing I am at liberty to say.

Looking at the front she saw that the window between them and the driver was open. She quickly pressed a button allowing her and Tomas to talk in private, "So, are you at liberty now?"

"Do we need to be at this premiere?" Syd noticed that his hands were balled up in fists.

"What do you mean?"

"Could we not go elsewhere?"

"Where did you have in mind?"

"Nowhere particular. Just anywhere but here."

Syd looked out the window, they were almost to the theatre. "I don't know…I mean why don't you want to be here?"

"Please?"

"Tomas, we can't just not be here."

"Please?"

He had finally turned his face to Syd and looked at her with his quiet pleading eyes. What should she do? Looking out the window she knew that she wanted to be there amongst everyone, but Tomas…

Tomas might have the answers, answers to save people and here she was willing to give that up just so she could be at another movie premiere. But she needed to be there, they did. Sky. Z. Bridge. Devon. All of them needed to be here and now not later.

But Tomas…he didn't. Why didn't he? Perhaps he was one of the bad guys and he had a trap set up for her. Leaving would ensure the trap to work. But, looking back at Tomas, she changed her mind because he looked afraid.

Maybe he knew something she didn't. Maybe, just maybe, he knew that they were going to strike today at the premiere and that's why he didn't want to stay. But that would mean he was also trying to help protect her so, that didn't make any sense.

At that moment the door was opened by the driver and they were greeted by many screaming fans. They had no choice but to exit the car and make their way up the carpet.

* * *

A knock at his door caused Bridge to jump. He had been so focused on the puzzle he was attempting to solve that he hadn't heard anything. Looking up, he watched as Z walked in and sat down on Devon's bed. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Bridge, what are you doing?"

"Solving this puzzle."

"How many times is this one then?"

"Only a few."

"A few?" Z raised an eyebrow and then shook her head, "Look, what's going on with you? These past few weeks have been kind of…you haven't been yourself."

"I've been doing what I'm supposed to be doing."

"Yes, but you're still not yourself."

Shrugging Bridge put the last few pieces of the puzzle together, "Maybe I am."

Sighing Z got up and sat down in front of Bridge, "I'm sorry about Syd."

"Huh?" He looked up in shock, "What do you mean?"

"That you…"

At that moment Devon walked in, "Hey guys."

"Devon." Z said, while Bridge smiled.

"I thought you two would want to know that they're showing coverage of Syd's movie premiere. I figure Syd should be there, so…thought you two would want to know."

"Thanks, Devon." Bridge said, putting his puzzle down and getting up.

Z followed behind Bridge and the three of them went out into the Common Room where the TV was on. Sky was already on the couch, so Z sat on one side of Sky and Bridge sat on the other with Devon next to him.

The TV announcer commentated as the camera showed different stars walking along the red carpet. Bridge wondered when Syd and Tomas were going to appear on the screen. Luckily, no more attacks had happened near the movie set or in relation to anything about the movie, so Doggie had assigned the premiere to C Squad allowing B Squad to rest just a bit.

Bridge looked around at those who were watching the TV. Z was watching intently, she wanted to see Syd since they hadn't seen each other for quite some time. Devon looked extremely interested as well. Sky, reading a book, kept glancing up from time to time. He was probably preparing for any sign that they would be needed. There were other people sitting and standing, watching it, and talking. Bridge knew that there wasn't much time until Syd came on and then after that…well things would unfold themselves as they should.

And just when he thought the list of stars was tediously never-ending, he heard the announcer. "Sydney Drew and from Zytha, Tomas!"

Bridge shook his head, Syd hated being called Sydney. But she had told him that she got used to it for the public since they seemed to like her full name. She, however, preferred Syd. He watched as she and Tomas walked down arm in arm, stopping every once in a while to talk to fans. She was wearing pink, which was no surprise. She also looked beautiful, which was again, no surprise.

He watched as they finally entered the door, ending the celebrity play-by-play. Well, Syd looked like she was safe; this just meant one more step to getting her back.

* * *

The driver looked at Syd. "Miss? To your apartment?"

"Actually bring me to the set."

"Of course."

Once at the set Charles came and opened her door. Tomas looked at her, "Please allow me to come with you."

"No, you go home, really."

"But how will you get home?"

Charles lifted a finger, "If I may sir," he paused and looked at Tomas and then continued once Tomas nodded Charles finished, "after dropping you off sir, I can come back and get Ms. Drew."

"I am not sure I like the idea of leaving her here alone."

"Tomas, no worries, I'm not alone, some of the crew is there cleaning remember?"

"Yes, but…"  
"Look, I'll call if something happens or I need you. Please don't worry, or at least allow me to go. After a movie I like being on the set, by myself, for a bit. It's just something I do. Trust me, I'll be safe. And Charles will be back in no time."

After more deliberating Tomas finally agreed but only after walking her in and seeing that at least a few other people were there, and ones that he knew.

Once Tomas and Charles left she quickly began heading toward the back area where the dressing rooms were. Quietly, she went through the halls until she came across Tomas' room. She silently opened the door and saw a mostly empty room. This was not going to help with clues at all. She had to find something. Anything.

Syd then heard voices coming down the hallway, causing her to freeze. As the voices came closer she quickly hid in the closet and, sure enough, not a minute after she had closed the closet door, the other door opened.

"I just have to get that list."

"Be quick. We're almost through here and no one knows yet."  
Syd recognized those voices; they were the same ones she had heard not to long ago, "check the closet to make sure we didn't leave anything there."

"Why would we have?"

"Just do it."

The man walked over and as his footsteps got closer her heart beat faster. She readied herself as much as she could while waiting in a small space. Then the footsteps stopped. There was no sound.

Syd wondered when he was going to open the door. She wished he wouldn't at all, but, if he was going to, she wanted to be done with it as soon as possible.

She wished she could put those voices with faces; it was frustrating not knowing who the voices belonged to. As she stood there her head began to feel light. She blinked a few times and tried to keep her mind focused; instead, it was racing all over her memories.

Her throat, then, became very thick, she could hardly breathe! Slowly she tried to breath in and out of her lungs focusing on each movement. What was going on? Her legs became too weak to stand on; she found herself leaning against the wall. At that point her eyes were slowly closing, no matter what, she couldn't keep them opened.

She knew what she had to do. She quickly touched her bracelet and then felt her legs give in and she silently fell to the ground.


	18. Gone!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Sorry once more about the delay in getting it up, I'm trying. It's not that I don't want to write this, but things keep coming up distracting me, but I will continue with this, so…hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to my beta for helping out. Happy Thanksgiving._

**Gone!**

Bridge woke to a loud alarm. Shaking off sleep he jumped out of bed. Looking over to see if Devon was awake he was surprised to see the bed empty…completely made. Where was Devon? Bridge didn't have time to think about that as he exited the room. He almost ran into Z who was coming up to his door.

"Doggie wants to see us."

"What? Now?"

"What was that alarm?"

"What alarm?"

At that moment, Bridge realized that he heard no alarm out of his room; instead he realized that it was only in his room. Turning around he went back in and realized that is was Devon's alarm. After he turned it off he looked at Z, "Doggie?"

"Yeah, come on."

Bridge and Z hurried to the Command Center finding Sky already there at full attention worry etched in his face.

"Delgado, Carson, glad you could make it." Doggie looked at each of them before he spoke, "Things have gotten…"

Before Doggie could speak the alarm sounded. They all rushed over to the screen and saw that another attack was happening. Sky looked at Doggie who growled and nodded. At that moment Sky looked around, "Where's Devon?"

"Just go." Doggie barked.

The three morphed and were gone.

* * *

People had been attacked by the virus again, this time it accelerated too quickly. By the time Z, Sky and Bridge had gotten there, the people were lying dead all over the street.

Z looked down at a little boy near Sam's age and swallowed, "Why would people want to do this?"

"They're not people." Sky growled, "They're monsters."

Bridge couldn't believe his eyes. All around were people, probably around 50, some old, some young. There were too many. This just wasn't right. How could anyone want to do something like this to innocent people? Looking around his eyes rested one of the walls from a store, the words 'Beware SPD of Earth' were on it.

"Sky, Z, look." Bridge pointed at the sign causing his two teammates to look up at it.

"Z take pictures, Bridge, document." He lifted his communicator to his mouth, "Commander, we have a new development."

Finally after being there until late evening the exhausted rangers had returned back to the base. They weren't as physically exhausted as they were mentally. They had gotten there around four in the morning and spent the time with the well covered medics helping take care of the bodies and searching in all the surrounding areas. Besides the sign on the wall, nothing else was there to look at. No witnesses at all. Everyone near or on that street was dead.

Gone.

Bridge followed Z and Sky into the Command Center and waited for debriefing from Commander Cruger. After ten minutes Kat appeared before them.

"Commander Cruger is a little busy right now. He wants you to rest up."

"We can wait." Sky replied unmoving.

Kat gave a small smile, "I know, but really you're all exhausted. Get some rest, and I suggest you do it now, I'm not sure how much longer you'll have."

Bridge raised his hand hoping Kat was done so he could ask his question. She looked at him and he gave a quick glance towards Sky and Z before looking back at Kat and asking, "Where's Devon? He never showed up."

Kat appeared thoughtful for a minute and then replied, "Don't worry about that for now. You just need your rest."

"If Devon didn't show up, perhaps he's…"

"Sky," Kat interrupted, "get some rest and then we'll discuss theories."

She said it with such finality that the three rangers grudgingly left. As they departed down the hall Sky looked back and shook his head.

"Something's not right."

"With Devon?" Z asked looking back as well.

Bridge stopped, "There's something missing."

"What do you mean?" Z asked after sharing a look with Sky.

"I'm not sure. I just…I think there's something there…" He trailed off. He needed to think. He turned and saw that he was right by the wall. But before he could get into his thinking position Sky put his hand on his shoulder. Turning back to Sky and Z, Bridge looked at his teammate with a questioning look, "What?"

"Kat is right about one thing, you're tired, we're all tired. You need to go and get some rest before you do that."

Z nodded, "We don't need you falling down and hurting yourself."

Slowly Bridge nodded knowing they were right.

Once Bridge got to his room his eyes wandered to the empty bed where his roommate should be. Something was there…a reason. Where was Devon? Bridge sat down on his bed and forced his eyes to stay open. He had to be somewhere…but where. And why was he gone? Why hadn't Kat continued and wondered the same thing?

Pillow. His pillow looked very nice.

He shook his head, he had to concentrate.

Something there. His head was too full of things; he wanted to think, but Sky and Z…

He shook his head again to try and keep his eyes and mind open. Something was staring at him in the face. Not his roommates empty bed.

Bed. Bridge would love to lay down, he felt a sudden pull towards his pillow.

He pushed it away and instead pulled closer the image of all those dead people…people that wouldn't get help if he couldn't stay awake.

Why were his thoughts so off? He couldn't think. He knew what he would need. He needed to think, even if he had told Sky and Z he'd go to bed…he'd do that afterwards.

Bridge looked over at the wall which appeared to be quite far away. He wondered if it had moved or if it had always been like that. If he could make it over there then he could think. Although looking at it right then it reminded him that it would be as if he was lying on a bed that was lying vertical.

The wall began to grow darker…not just the wall…everything. He felt his lids start to close and then snapped them open. He had to stay awake and think. But think about what? All the dead people? No…Devon.

All he wanted to do was sleep. But if he slept that only meant that there was more of a chance for whatever this was that was eating at him to disappear. Without warning his eyes closed and this time Bridge could not break free of the slumber that overtook him.

* * *

A man who stood 5'9" ran his hand through his blond hair, "Why did you do this?"

Another man who stood just a few inches taller shrugged, "Because of the situation."

"They'll know where to look."

"No, they won't. I was the one who knew about it."

The first man exhaled, "We can't just do these types of things."

"_You're_ telling _me_ that we can't do this?"

He looked out the window, "Not that we _can't_ but because it's not the smartest thing. They'll notice."

There was a quiet noise from the door. The taller man grinned, "Not like it matters. They're not together anymore…it might make things more interesting. And really who is going to notice it for at least a little bit. Think about it, everything's a bit more calm after that big event," he rolled his eyes, "it doesn't much matter."

"This could end up pointing the whole thing right at us. It could give us away. We still don't have the lasting one. It still dies. There's no movement of the virus after the dead person dies."

"I know that the virus still needs improvement, but honestly I think we're at a good position because I'm sure that they'll figure it out soon enough."

"What if they don't?"

The taller man looked down for a second deliberating, "Then I suppose there's a tragedy."

"Tragedy?"

A smile crept over the man's face, almost lighting up his face that was filled with the idea that has just entered his mind, "Perhaps a Miss Sydney Drew has been found in dead?"


	19. Pain and Knowledge

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I hope you…well here's the next chapter. Please…enjoy I suppose._

**Pain and Knowledge**

Bridge slowly sat up in his bed. Looking around he saw that his room was still empty besides him and the usual. Devon wasn't there. Where was he? Perhaps he had already left the room. Bridge glanced at the clock and saw that it was seven in the morning, for all Bridge knew Devon was eating. Why should he worry? Getting up he remembered that they hadn't even talked to Doggie about what had happened. The people on the street…the message…Devon missing…Syd doing the movie…Tomas coming over here…all of it had to connect somehow.

A light knock on his door drew him out of his thoughts. "Come in."

The door opened allowing Z and Sky to enter. "Bridge." Sky said.

"Sleep well?" Z asked with a half smile on her face.

"Well enough."

Z was quickly aware that something was wrong with her friend, "Bridge?"

"I just feel like there's something there. Something that we're missing. And if we're not careful it might cause something really bad to happen."

Looking around Sky frowned, "Where's Devon?"

"He wasn't here when I woke up. I suppose he's at breakfast."

"I didn't see him there." Sky's voice was firm leaving no room for argument.

"That's weird. He wasn't here last night; I mean he wasn't even called into duty." Z said looking off towards the far wall.

"You don't think he's a spy or something do you?" Bridge asked.

Sky looked at Bridge, "Come on, you're thinking about the same thing. His behavior has become weirder."

"Sky's right. Devon has been acting different than he used to."

Bridge contemplated that for a minute, Devon has been acting a bit off recently. Why hadn't Bridge brought that into his mind? Why didn't he pick up on anything sooner? "I know. But before we go on with the theories to Doggie perhaps we should see if he comes back today?"

"Well regardless or not of if he's with those people, staying away for this long of a time he would get a few choice punishments." Z and Bridge exchanged a look before Sky spoke again, "Let's go. We need to talk to Doggie."

The three got up and headed out down to the Command Center. As soon as they entered they saw that Doggie was talking to Kat. The three stood until Doggie looked up, "Rangers. Good job last night. Kat and I went over the pictures you took."

"Sir, it makes no sense. If they're attacking SPD then"

"Why don't they just attack? It is an excellent question. Have you discovered anyone who might hold a grudge with SPD, particularly from Earth?"

The three rangers began remembering all the information that they had collected when the virus first started. They shifted through as much as they could before coming up blank. "I'm not sure." Sky stated, clearly upset.

"I suggest you three go and try to figure out some suspects."

"Sir."

The three saluted Doggie and then took off.

They had been in the records room for hours before the door opened, "Hey guys."

All three looked up to see Devon standing in the door way. Sky stood up, "Where have you been?" he growled.

"Sorry, I didn't feel too good so I went to Dr. Felix last night." He turned towards Bridge, "I didn't wake you because you looked tired."

Z looked over at her two teammates, "What about all day yesterday?"

Devon looked into Z's eyes, "I was at Dr. Felix in the morning and well…sorry." He mumbled looking like there was more to say.

"Well start looking. We're trying to find…" Sky stopped, "Go talk to Doggie."

Devon nodded and turned and walked out.

After the door clicked shut Bridge turned to Sky, "Why'd you send him to Doggie?"

"I don't quite trust him. I want him to talk to Doggie first, you know before we go on." He looked at Z, "Can you go and ask Dr. Felix if Devon was there?"

Z nodded and her eyes went white and then she turned back to the computer she was working on.

The three silently worked, waiting for any sign, from Z's clone. Eventually Z spoke up, "He was telling the truth. He was there this morning. It doesn't say what for, but he was there." Z frowned, "It just doesn't add up."

"Well if Doggie sends him back, then he sends him back."

Bridge moved onto the next category. They weren't working for much longer when they were called. Instead of going to the Command Center they were called to Doggie's office.

The three moved there confused. They weren't called into his office. They hadn't the slightest reason why. Once there Sky knocked one loud time and waited. After about a minute Doggie called for them to come in.

They all entered with Bridge the last one in, closing the door. Once there were in there they saw that not only Doggie was there, but also Kat and Devon. Sky gave a grave look to his other two members of the team, this meant that they had been right.

* * *

Syd slowly opened her eyes. Her head felt heavy and her lids didn't want to stay open. She managed to keep her eyes open but the next thing she focused on was how dry and thick her throat felt. She couldn't see much, it was dark. There was cool air coming from somewhere above that just barely touched her hair. She was leaning against something hard, it felt warm.

She shifted her body a little and found herself in immense pain. First thing she realized were that her hands were in rope. The rope was tied so tight that it was cutting into her wrists. Just moving her hands a little caused them to burn. She wondered how long she had been there.

Trying to move her legs was pointless she couldn't feel them. She panicked! Had she become paralyzed? She focused all of her will into moving her foot; she felt it budge just a bit causing a bit of relief to flood through her. It didn't last long when, after moving it, pain seized her leg almost causing her to cry out. She held her breathe and waited for the pain to subside.

It felt like she had been waiting far too long before she could breathe again. That was hard to do with her throat feeling the way it did. She licked her lips and moved her head a little bit to try and see if she could make out anything in the darkness that surrounded her.

Not much could be seen, but she could tell that she was in a tight space. On the side of her she could just make out what looked to be a puddle. Was it water? What she wouldn't give to be able to swallow some water, to quench her thirst, stop her burning throat. But she couldn't much move.

Inhaling deep she figured that she had to be on a ship or something…there was…fuel, she was sure of it. Maybe not. Sky had mentioned that fuel didn't always infer ships…but surely…

Her eyes began to close again but she forced them to remain open. She had to stay conscious. What had happened?

Searching her memory she tried to remember what had brought her here. Why was she in this…room? Why was she bound but not gagged?

Unless…

Unless she wasn't gagged because no one would hear. Terror seized her body, what would happen to her? Someone had to know. Had she pressed the button in enough time?

All at once a loud screeching sound completely surrounded her. The sound encompassed her body into a more sharp state in which every part of her body was taken by pain. She gasped out loud, but nothing came out from her mouth. Surely she hadn't lost her voice. All she wanted to do was curl up to get away from the sound, but she wasn't able to move.

Finally after what seemed like the longest time in the world the noise stopped. She breathed in relief and was able to calm down…calm down enough to try to ignore the pain still gripping her.

But the pain had intensified…in fact it felt like there were things…or people all around her…pressing in on her. Touching her body. She couldn't hear anything and briefly wondered if the noise had caused deafness. Her mind didn't focus on that too long when the most agonizing pain came from her leg.

It was so intense that she couldn't see anything but the stars that seemed to be clouding her vision. She started blinking, but instead her vision continued growing darker, until her eyelids closed.

Syd struggled to open her eyes, but that didn't last too long. Soon enough she was slipping back into unconsciousness.


	20. The Story

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: Happy Holidays. Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, whichever you celebrate, or not. Anyways, hope you enjoy this._

**The Story**

Bridge looked at Z and Sky before looking back at Devon. Perhaps what he had talked about Syd was right. Syd was undercover. Had Devon…what was the reasoning behind Devon?

"Rangers, I know you're all anxious to understand certain information." Doggie stated looking at all three of them before continuing, "Devon is not your enemy."

Sky was the first to speak up, "Not our enemy?"

"No Sky. He actually has been following the progression of the virus, Devon." Doggie looked at the green ranger.

"Thank you." He turned to Bridge, Sky and Z, "I have been after the virus for a while. It first appeared at a small planet outside of the Kerova system. Not many people have heard of it…or will ever hear of it." Devon's eyes looked at the ground for a minute before looking back up. "Everyone died. There is no one left from that planet."

"Then how did you know about it?" Z asked

"A member from our team was from there. They sent a transmission. By the time we got there…they were all gone. Of course we were completely baffled. It made no sense as to what had happened.

"We too searched through all the archives we had. We found nothing and came to Doggie. As we continued searching, another group was attacked. Or should I say planet. We knew this had to be stopped, but for a lot of people, it was too late. We found a pattern with the places, well we thought we did. It was still iffy so instead of taking chances we split up.

"I stayed to continue looking up the past for the different planets that were now dead, there were only a couple of others besides me and they were working on the origin of the virus. The rest of us split up and went to the different planets that we thought there would be a risk of infection. That's when the call came."

Devon walked a few steps away from where he was standing and turned so his back was facing them. This time when he spoke his voice was softer, "Zeni was on Dealis. We thought there was a chance only because they had been friends with the first planet to show up with the virus. She told me that…" He trailed off and his head and shoulders dropped.

Kat looked over at Doggie who nodded at her. She went over to Devon and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Devon?"

His shoulders moved back up as well as his head, "I'm fine."

"We could play it."

Devon was silent for a minute before nodding.

Kat turned and typed in a few codes on Doggies' computer. "Everything they did was recorded. They were able to go and pick up the video of what happened on Dealis. Of course it was recorded on Devon's side, but…you get more from this one." After she finished typing everyone looked at the screen in front of Doggie's desk.

A petite woman with shoulder length brown hair appeared on the screen. She was typing on a computer. She was in a pretty empty room. There was a bed on one side and on the other there was a desk with a computer, a screen and a couple of keyboards. It was quiet for a few minutes until a loud noise consumed the room causing it to completely shake with Zeni holding onto her desk. The woman looked wildly around. The shaking soon stopped and she slowly stood, waiting for herself to be steady before walking over to the window. All at once she ran back to the desk and pressed a button.

"Devon! Suni! Jerin! Devon!" She looked back towards the window and then back at the screen, "Someone. Someone please get over here. Devon!" She called Devon's name louder.

Finally Devon appeared at the screen, "Zen, what's wrong?"

"They're here! I know it's them. There was a loud noise, it shook this entire room."

"Who are they?"

"I don't know they didn't leave their ship. But it was a Class X, an old one. I've only seen one in the museum on my planet."

"A class X?" Devon looked down and it looked like he was typing. "No one's used that in years."

"Just what I said Dev."

"So then what are they doing?"

"Hang on." Zeni ran back over to the window and looked out of the side making sure she was behind the curtains. Her eyes went wide and her fingers tightened on the curtain her knuckles whitening. "Oh no." She murmured barely audible for them to hear.

"Zen, Zen come on what's going on?"

She fell to the floor and crawled back to the screen appearing slightly before it, "They're attacking people. I can't see who, but they're all getting it. Men, women…and children. Devon. They're going after the children!"

Devon looked behind me for a minute, "Zeni, are you in danger?"

"Devon. The children!"

"I know. I know." He soothed, "But you, are you safe or not?"

"One was only playing ball. They went up and offered the ball to the person and in response they zapped them with an energy laser or something. The child…" Her voice faltered and she looked back over to the window.

"Zeni. Focus. I need you to focus on me." But the woman's face stayed away from the screen, "Zeni! Now! Focus on me." His last words were so intense that the woman turned back from the window and looked at Devon. "Alright. Don't loose focus on what you need to do." Devon once more looked over his shoulder, "Can you get to your ship?"

"My ship?"

"Yes, you need to get yourself out."

"But the rest of the people." Devon was quiet for a minute and the small woman's shoulders sagged, "Leave them?" She whispered.

"I…don't…" He ran his hand through his hair.

"I need to find out more."

"More?"

"Let me look through the window again, maybe that will give me something."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I need to."

Zeni crawled back to the window and shuddered as another loud bang occurred. She stood up and looked quietly through the curtains. After looking for a few minutes she stumbled back into the room, away from the window.

"Zeni, are you there?" Devon was anxiously looking around in the screen trying to see more than he could. She stumbled to the front of the screen, "What happened? What did you see?"

"….They…I…I didn't….see them…they…"

Devon's face showed realization as he understood, "They….saw you?"

"Yes." She replied in a small voice. Then she held her chin high, "But I saw something of theirs." She looked around and moved closer to the screen, "They're not all humans. There were different races, species. From KO-34, the leader's body guard, he was there. And there's more…but…" She jumped as a loud bang echoed towards her. "They're coming. They can't see you."

"No, no, Zeni. Don't! You can't. Hide or something. Run away."

"There's no way Devon, I'm trapped. I can't get out."

"Pleas, Zen, don't do this. Please you can escape."

Zeni turned to a noise outside of the room and then looked back at Devon, "It'll be fine. Don't worry. I love you."

And with that Zeni turned it off and turned to face the door. Something shot through the door and caused the camera to fall down. The only thing in sight now was the floor, but there was still noise.

"So, spying?" A deep rough male voice spoke.

"Not spying."

"Right," this was a female it was a bit raspy though, "not spying. And we're supposed to believe you why?"

"Believe what you want." Zeni's voice was determined and strong.

"Fine." The first voice said, "Have it your way."

Another blast and the woman's shrieks could be heard probably through that building. After a minute they gurgled off until there was complete silence. Then the woman spoke, "Good. Now that that's taken care of. Let's go."

The screen went off. Bridge, Sky and Z stared at Devon in shock.

Sky was the first to regain himself, "So then the governor's bodyguard..."

"Dead when we arrived." Devon spoke turning around to face them, "We haven't been able to figure out those voices."

"Devon, I'm so sorry." Z spoke quietly.

Shrugging Devon looked past them, "It happens."

"We brought Devon in to help us with the virus. They were able to do some other scouting with other members from this information." Doggie said and then turned to Devon.

Devon nodded and began speaking again, "We searched for any traces of the Class X ships, any at all. We found that there had been about 6 used within the past few years. We found out who the last owners were and then we searched them out. There were a couple that had been left in the middle of nowhere, the id's were completely gone, no way to tell who had last used the ship. However one we came across had belonged to someone on Zytha. They're usually very peaceful, kept in their own world, except when it comes to entertainment. They do release some of their movies out and people go crazy. They don't allow any from other worlds on their planet though. And no other actor has ever left to work on a movie that it's from Zytha.

"So when Tomas Kent was in a new movie that was not on his planet, we were curious. Why was one of their actors, more importantly one of their more famous actors, agreeing to go to another planet and film with other people? It didn't make sense. Then we realized that if they were a part of it, perhaps they were going to attack Earth. We again went back to Doggie explained more and how we needed someone undercover on the movie. That's when he presented Syd.

"Perfect. Already a well established actress, she would have no problem getting onto the movie set. Except for one thing. One very important detail. She was in SPD. If all of a sudden a member from SPD was to be there, what would that do? We still needed to draw the leaders out. Figure out who is behind this to be able to stop it. So Syd had to drop out of SPD.

"But first I 'joined' in order to be here close by, I didn't want anything…" He shook his head and without but a few seconds of hesitation continued, "Syd went to an audition before the news was broken to the world, only certain people who privy to the real news. Once Syd got the part she broke apart from SPD."

Bridge spoke up, "So then why didn't we know about this? I mean why did it take til now?"

Devon, Doggie and Kat all exchanged glances and then Doggie spoke up, "Because everything needed to be real. So your obvious reactions to Syd leaving would be more real."

"Alright, so now that we know, do you know?" Sky asked.

Z spoke, "Did Tomas do something to Syd?"

Devon swallowed and looked down before looking back up at them, "Tomas took off already. He's gone."

"Syd?"

"Syd is…"

"Syd's gone." Bridge stated quietly.

"Yes, we don't know where she is. A couple of nights ago I got a message from her…one of help. That's what I've been doing. I searched her place, the set, everyone and I can't find anything."

"So Syd is missing?" Z said.

"Missing or…" Devon trailed off leaving the thought that no one wanted to think about unspoken.

Bridge thought of the possibility, it didn't seem possible that Syd could be dead. But if she had been discovered… "We have to find her."

He felt Sky's hand on his shoulder, "We **will** find her."

Bridge would have to lean on Sky's positive statement, he realized that the thought of Syd being dead…was much, much more than he could handle.


	21. Recognition Isn’t Always A Good Thing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Recognition Isn't Always a Good Thing**

Syd awoke again, but this time she kept her eyes shut. She felt more strength then she did the last time she had woken up, although there was still pain. Listening carefully she realized that she wasn't alone, someone was breathing heavily beside her. Was there another person there? Friend…or enemy, she wasn't sure. She tried to keep herself calm. She was still tied up and nothing worth having by her hands was there. Her throat still ached with the overwhelming desire to drink something. Have anything cool and wet ease her pain. Her body still hurt. She felt like if she looked at her whole body it would entirely be in bruises.

Instead of focusing on the pain she began to try to focus on noises that might trigger something in her mind, the loudest noise was the person next to her. As she tried to focus outside of their breathing she realized that the person wasn't just breathing heavily, they were barely breathing, drawing in quick, sharp breathes.

They were in pain! Which meant that they weren't the enemy.

Slowly Syd opened her eyes; the person by her was lying on the ground. She could barely see in the darkness that surrounded her, but she could tell that they were tied up. The person was curled up in a ball and her whole body was moving as they inhaled and exhaled, shuddering ever so slightly.

Syd opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. As she moved her head to look for the puddle she felt a pounding in her head. It got worse as she moved, but there wasn't any other choice. It was then that she noticed the puddle of liquid, it was near her head, between her and the other person, in fact they were slightly in it. Normally Syd would think that uncomfortable, but to be able to touch something wet at this moment would be nothing but a miracle.

She moved slowly towards it and in doing that she felt the stabbing pain from her legs. They both shot up into the core of her very being burning her from the inside. She gasped out loud and still no sound escaped her lips. Panic began to seize her as she realized how useless her legs and voice were rendering her useless in any fight or escape. Before she got too far on that thought her thoughts became consumed once more with the thirst her throat and mouth so badly needed.

From that small movement she had gotten closer to the puddle…just close enough. Moving her head toward it she thought it smelled a little odd…it didn't smell like water at all. She was close enough to see a dull red…it was blood! She had almost drunken blood! Her stomach became queasy and she became disgusted. Why would they have left blood here to drink? That was sick and wrong. Unless…Syd looked at the person curled up, lying partially in the blood, unless the blood was coming from her.

Syd began to swallow, she needed to be able to talk, to see if this person was alright, although from the looks of them, they weren't alright and probably wouldn't be for a while. Finally she was able to swallow enough times to speak…not too clearly though.

"Hey, hey are you alright?" Syd was glad that there was no loud noise close by or even she wouldn't have been able to hear herself talk. "Excuse me."

The person moved a little but made no moves to show that they had heard Syd.

She sighed in frustration, it wasn't fair. Someone was there, and she couldn't get their attention. What she was going to be able to do. If only…the floor. If Syd could touch her hand to the floor she could perhaps change her hand into that and then use it to escape.

Escape.

Such an easy word…and yet so unattainable at this point. Syd remembered the searing pain in her legs, there was no way she could run. Not now. She couldn't even move. What had happened to her legs? What had they done to her? She knew that she wasn't paralyzed but that didn't prevent fear from taking over.

She had to try to think of another plan. Something that would help make more sense of this.

All of a sudden her eyes were shocked by a blinding light, so bright that she had to close her eyes and turn away.

It had hurt them.

"Get the blonde."

Syd felt herself being grabbed by the her arms and then being pulled. Her legs screamed out in pain but she tried to hold in her breathe as much as possible. She didn't want whoever this was to think that they had any control over her.

She was roughly pulled away, her legs thumping against things along the way, walls most likely. She clenched her eyes shut and focused on anything besides the pain. One of her most recent songs flitted into her head. With it came faces, her parents, Bridge, Z, Sky, Jack, Doggie, Kat, Devon, Bridge…

Her mind went to Bridge and what he was doing. She found that, with her thoughts on Bridge she wasn't focused entirely on the pain…it was somewhat leaving.

Finally she wasn't moving anymore. She blinked her eyes opened and found that she was strapped into a chair. There was a man and a woman standing in front of her, "Good she's awake."

His voice was calm and quiet, almost gentle.

"Here." The woman's voice was a bit rough, she handed the man a cup.

"Thanks." He took the water from her and then nodded toward the door, "Go get him, _he_ wants to talk to her."

The woman rolled her eyes and left.

The man walked closer to Syd, he had brown, shoulder length hair. He seemed to be about 5'11". "Now, here, I'm sure you're thirsty."

Syd opened her mouth to say anything but then quickly shut it. How did she know that he was going to give her something that was really good to drink? For all she knew there was poison or a drug. She shook her head.

"Come on, he wants to talk to you."

Syd wanted very much to ask, but knew that it was too much and it allowed a chance for them to get something in her.

"Come now Syd, that water is perfectly safe for you to drink." Syd looked towards the door where a familiar man stood. He was 5'9" and had blond hair and green eyes. He was from the movie set. She remembered him coming and talking to her a few different times.

"You?" She said it, but no sound came out.

"Yes me. Now please drink some water. I'm sure you have to ask something?"

Syd did want to ask, but she was afraid. She knew that the water could be safe but at the same time there was always a chance that it wasn't. The man holding the water and the one who she recognized from the movie set looked at each other. The second one nodded and the first one holding the water drank some of it. She waited but nothing happened to him so she finally nodded and hoped that it would be alright.

As soon as the water touched her lips she felt as if she was in heaven, she remembered nothing else as good as the water that was now slowly going down her dry throat. She finished drinking much too quickly, her thirst was not quenched yet.

"Ah, now isn't that better?" The man from the movie asked.

"I thought you worked for the movie company?"

"Not on Earth. Please." He and the other man exchanged looks. "So Syd, I suppose you were doing undercover work for SPD after all. Jacob isn't going to be too happy about that."

"Jacob?" It took her but a minute to remember who this man was. She remembered another room. Sitting down and talking to two men, one was Jacob and the other was her agent. Jacob had not hidden how much he hated SPD and anyone that belonged to it in anyway. Syd was able to smoothly lie her way out of it but obviously all was lost since she was here, captive, and no amount of lying would get her out of this one.

"Yes. I am sorry that it has to be like this."

"Sorry?" Syd couldn't help but say her thought out loud.

"Yes. Things happen and it can't be stopped. If only you hadn't gone snooping. I thought things were weird when your agent called, but this…" He shook his head.

"Mitch, Jacob is busy, he says later, but you can continue."

Syd's eyes widened, "Mitch! You, you're Tomas' agent!"

"Don't be so dramatic."

Syd couldn't believe it, Tomas was involved! It didn't make sense; he just didn't seem the type. The last person she was with, the last person who might have an idea, was in on the plan to destroy Earth. And Devon…he had to be able to find her.

"Now, besides SPD, who was helping you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Someone came and talked and wanted help didn't they?"

"I don't know. You're the one with all the answers." Syd stubbornly held her gaze with Mitch.

He pursed his lips together and tilted his head. "I know someone has to be on the inside and I will find out, make no mistake of that."

"Sure you will."

Mitch frowned and looked at Syd with interest, "There are so many possibilities."

"Right, I'm sure the only one you want is that virus you're working on. Creating, trying to create an unstoppable virus."

"The virus." His eyes were looking far away as he continued, "Amazing thing. A group…the group, figured out that the worst virus, if we were in control of it…well then we could control everything. Have things our way for a change."

"Power? That's what this is about? Why do you kill so many innocent people then? What you're going to be in charge of corpses?"

"No, not corpses. The people that we want to be in charge of."

Syd shook her head, "People will die, so many…you shouldn't have control over that, it's…there are other ways."

"Miss Sydney Drew, Syd, why try to talk me out of it? You won't succeed in reusing bits from your first movie to work your way out of this." He noticed the surprised look on Syd's face, "Don't be surprised, we study thoroughly."

Syd rolled her eyes and looked away.

All at once there was a clear beeping sound in the room, Mitch looked at the other man who went over to the table and picked up a small communicator. "It's Tomas."

Mitch ground his teeth together before walking over, "Now he calls. He needs to just relax and be happy he's home." He picked up the communicator and pressed the button, "Tomas!"

"Mitch, how are things?"

"Just fine. All is great."

"How has your time off been?"

Time off? Didn't Tomas know?

Mitch walked a little further away, "Good. Thanks for the vacation."

"You deserved it. I have a question for you, if you don't mind."

"What?"

"I was curious it you've talked to Syd recently. I would like to ask if she'll come to the opening here, but I can not get a hold of her."

Tomas didn't know. Tomas didn't know!

"I'm sure she's just really busy."

This was it, she had to try, quickly she yelled at the top of her lungs, "Tomas, help. It's Syd, virus, capti—"

Syd felt her mouth covered and could not respond anymore. She hoped Tomas had heard and would let others know.

"Busy, yes. I'll call you later." Mitch quickly hung up and then turned around towards Syd, "That was a mistake."

With the last word Syd heard a clear sound and then felt the sharp sting of an arm across her cheek. She gasped out with this added pain and felt blood in her mouth. Her head was spinning wildly, "No talking. Not if I'm busy." He stepped forward and grabbed her hair and jerked her attention back to his face, "Understand?" She gave a slow nod.

"Good, now shall we begin out interrogation?"

A picture of the other person laying on the floor next to her flooded her mind. And with horror Syd suddenly realized that this interrogation might not be one she would live through.


	22. Discovery and Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I don't think this chapter is too bad in descriptions and graphics and such, but I just wanted to warn anyone reading it that it does go a bit into physical pain, but I didn't do a ton, I don't think. I tried to keep it a 'PG-13' type rating, and I don't know if I crossed the lines seeing as in I don't write a lot of this, I'm fairly certain I didn't but I thought I should put up the warning regardless. Anyways, I'm sorry if you don't like it._

**Discovery and Questions**

Tomas stared at the communicator blankly for a few minutes. Was that Syd? It sounded like her…

He recalled the words he had heard in his conversation with Mitch: 'Tomas, help. It's Syd, virus, capti—' It was Syd. Virus? _The_ virus. The virus that was needlessly killing so many innocent people? Capti? What could that mean? It obviously was not all of what she had wanted to say, she had been cut off. And Syd sounded scared, why would she be scared? She was supposed to be home. But Mitch said he could not get a hold of her.

But if Syd called out while he was talking to Mitch…

He needed to call. He would call her phone and see if he could talk to her.

He quickly called the couple of numbers she had given him but there was nothing but a lot of rings and places to leave messages. Frowning he turned off the communicator. If Syd was in trouble he needed to help her. But how could he help her?

SPD! That is who could help. They were helping fight the virus on Earth and Syd used to be a part of them. Quickly he dialed; he had to wait for a while before he could talk to a live person.

"SPD How can we help you?"

"I need to talk to Commander Cruger, or an SPD ranger please."

"What's your name?"

"Tomas Kent. Please this is an emergency."

"State your business."

"I would prefer to speak to the Commander or an SPD ranger."

"Please hold."

Tomas waited in silence. Where was Mitch? And why did he have Syd without her permission? That was not nice. He felt a hand touch his back before speaking, "Tomas, how did your conversation with Mitch go?"

The movie star turned to his fiancé, "Lina, I am unsure."

"What is wrong?"

Tomas looked into her deep purple eyes that were now showing worry, "I think Mitch is doing something wrong. Syd was yelling at me in the background for help."

Her lips pursed together, "That is not good."

"I know. I am trying to get a hold of SPD to tell them. I do not wish for Syd to be hurt."

"That would be a horrible thing."

Nodding Tomas looked back to the screen with Lina lightly rubbing his back. Finally after about ten minutes the person who had answered the phone returned, "They are busy, if you do not mind leaving a place where we can reach you."

Tomas hung his head. "No, no message. Thank you."

He turned away from the screen before Lina began talking, "You are giving up! You can not! If someone is in danger and you know it—"

Tomas quietly put a finger to her lips, "I am not giving up. I would not do that. I am going to Earth. It is a short trip."

"I will come too."

"You do not need to."

"I want to."

He smiled and then two headed off to get back to Earth as quick as they could.

* * *

Syds' eyes opened in shock as she felt another bolt of electricity ripple through her body. "Now come on Miss Drew, that wasn't the proper answer was it?"

Swallowing she straightened up in her seat as best as she could and looked Mitch in the eyes, "I don't know what you mean."

"I asked for you to tell me about SPD, I already know that it stands for Space Patrol Delta."

"Then look it up. You can find lots of—"

Her head flew to the side as he smacked her across her cheek with the back of his hand. "Fine. If you're not willing to speak about that just yet, let's move onto an easier topic shall we?" His hand twisted in her hair and jerked her head backward; a cry escaped her lips before she was able to close her mouth. A twisted smile appeared on his face and he moved right next to her face, "Who told you about us?"

Syd was having a hard time concentrating with the pain coming from her head. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and then re-opened them, "Maybe if you weren't so public then we wouldn't have found out. Everyone knows about the virus, it's no mystery."

He raised an eyebrow, "No mystery?" He took the stick he was holding and touched it to her jaw where another small jolt attacked her causing her to shudder through her body. He let her go and stepped back, "And we aren't completely public. That would be plain stupid."

Syd stared back at him with one eyebrow raised. Before she was able to stop herself she found the words tumbling out of her mouth, "If the shoe fits." Glaring at her he moved the stick and allowed the fire to enter through her leg keeping it there longer than any other time. Her lips trembled as he pulled it away.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk, we'll talk later…or you can talk to him. Your choice."

Syd remained silent going through all of her songs concentrating very hard on that and the faces that would keep coming up, Z, Bridge, Sky, her mom, her dad, Bridge. How would they all handle it? She was trained in SPD, they trained for things like this. She was supposed to keep her mind occupied, but that only lasted so long, Sky might be able to last…Z too. Doggie and Kat were able to do so much and Bridge. Bridge was able to crack some of the villains by just being him, but she wasn't doing the questioning.

The petit blond was pulled away from her thoughts as she felt another jolt of pain go through her body. She looked back and her eyes refocused on Mitch's face. No…that wasn't his face. It was Jacob's. "Good you're awake." Then he looked over her shoulder, "Hand me that." Surprisingly Syd felt cold liquid on her face bringing her focus completely back on the here and now.

He stood back up, looking down at her, "I'm glad you're back. I always knew that I couldn't trust you. Even back when you lied about your involvement with SPD, unbelievable, I knew there was something more. Who told you about us?"

Syd pulled her head so she could answer looking him in the eye, "No one. You sloppily leave yourself all over."

She watched as he clenched his jaw, then a second later she felt her bone in her finger crunch and then she called out in pain. Trying as quickly as she could she swallowed the pain back and her thoughts flashed to the slowly dying individual on the floor in the other room, the room where she was sure to be soon.

"Someone on the inside is helping you aren't they?" He stepped closer to her, "So why don't you just do yourself a favor and tell me."

"Perhaps you should stop, there's no point in any of this."

"There is a point." Jacob smiled, "there's always a point to everything."

"Right, so you can be in charge." Syd couldn't help but roll her eyes as she said it and then immediately afterwards wished that she hadn't as she felt the stick that Mitch had used to jolt her with electricity come across her face. Her eyes stung with tears that were waiting as something else liquid slowly drizzled down her face, her blood, just as she could feel the blood inside her mouth.

"It's so much more than just being in charge." A sick twisted smile appeared on his face as he moved closer, "there's so much more than that."

"What counting how many people?"

"No." All at once Syd felt something slide across her thigh, and Jacob pulled the knife up that had her blood on it. He reached over and grabbed a bottle of something off the nearby table and slowly poured it into the wound. His smile widened as Syd cried out as her leg burned. "I like watching people in pain."

Her lips trembled and her body started shaking, "Wh-wh-what was…"

"Oh don't worry, that liquid, your torture, will not end with giving you the virus, that would be too easy, and not nearly as much fun. No, you are not meant for the virus, not at all."

Syd couldn't seem to keep her mind focused, her thoughts were starting to shift all around and her mind was going through all things that were close to her, her parents, SPD, Bridge, Z, Sky, Kat, Doggie, R.I.C., Bridge. Her thoughts lingered on Bridge and that last time she had seen him. Their kiss. A small smile came onto her lips as she uselessly hoped on seeing him again. She hadn't ever planned on falling for Bridge. He was one of her friends, someone who was very important to her, but that wasn't who she pictured herself with. But now, even with the burning spreading throughout her body she could only think of herself with him.

Remembering that first day they had met made her smile go even wider. That smile disappeared as she felt something slide into her stomach and the smile that belonged to someone else disappeared and instead a groan escaped her lips and a gasp of shock as she realized that it was over.

* * *

Bridge sat on the couch in the Common Room. It was long past when he should be in bed, but he couldn't sleep. He had decided to come and eat some toast to relax, but he soon found out that the toast wasn't as good as other times. Why was Syd missing? It wasn't fair. Syd was one of his closest friends, and lately he had thought about her in more than just a friend way. But lately…his thoughts moved to that night that he had visited her and discovered exactly why she was there. Well…not exactly why…but kind of…almost…it was like he knew; now he did fully know. Shaking his head he thought about Devon and all that he had been through, he was glad Devon was fine. Bridge had never sensed any aura around Devon except a good one, so it wouldn't make sense for Devon to have been on the wrong team.

He felt someone sit next to him. It took him a minute before he looked up. "Hey Z."

"Bridge." She placed her hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Come on Z, she was both our friend."

"I know Bridge, but you're taking it personal. You're beating yourself up about this and you shouldn't. Devon's already blaming himself."

Bridge looked up, "Why?"

"Remember Syd sent her call out to him?"

"I know, but…"

"But what? He shouldn't feel like that? It makes sense that he is, if you think about what happened to Zeni, and now Syd?" Z shook her head and then she smiled a small smile, "You know what Syd would say to that."

Bridge nodded, an easy grin coming back on his face, "She'd say it was a…"

"Tragic romance." They both said at the same time. The blue and yellow rangers smiled for a few minutes and then they both became quiet.

Bridge frowned as he thought about how long it had been since Syd was here with the rest of them. Then she joined the movie to …

"Wait a minute…" His thoughts were whirling around chaotically in his mind. Moving to fast through his mind he couldn't quite grab a hold of anything completely solid.

He jumped up and went over by the wall; quickly he was in his thinking position. As he stood there he could feel all of his thoughts slowing down, calming. They continued to go slower until they were at a more reasonable pace; he was now able to grab onto the different facts that were in his mind and see them for what they were.

Fact 1: Devon was a part of a group that was out to get the people who had done the virus.

Fact 2: The virus has the potential to kill everyone.

Fact 3: The people who made the virus are connected to Tomas somehow or he's a part of it.

Fact 4: People of Zytha don't make movies off planet, and they did at the same time the virus ended up here.

Fact 5: Syd went undercover to find out what Tomas knew.

Fact 6: Syd didn't seem too concerned with Tomas.

Fact 7: Syd was now missing, although the last person she was seen with was Tomas.

He went through these facts quickly and allowed the pieces to fill in and build up until…

"I got it."

Bridge pushed off from his hands and landed on his feet. Z was standing next to him patiently waiting, "What?"

"Tom—"

Z covered his mouth and looked at the other cadets, "Come on. Let's go talk somewhere else."

Z grabbed Bridge's hand and the two headed out into the hallway. They hadn't walked very far when they heard Sky, "What are you two doing?"

Turning around Bridge looked at Sky, "I got it."

He raised an eyebrow, shot a quick glance at Z, "Got what Bridge?"

"About—"

"Sky." Z warned.

Sky and Z shared a look for a moment before Sky nodded and led them to the closest empty room. Once inside he looked at Bridge, "What?"

"Tomas isn't the bad guy here. It's someone that made it happen. Think about it Syd was comfortable with Tomas, she didn't say anything negative. Who set up the movie deal?" Z and Sky continued looking at Bridge who just smiled and continued, "Tomas' agent. I'm not sure who that is just yet, but…"

"That doesn't exactly help us find Syd." Sky said calmly.

"It's a start."

"He has a point Sky." Sky looked at Z, who just continued, "if we're able to find out whoever this guy is, we can go there and so forth. I think we should go and tell Doggie about it."

"Z."

"Come on Sky, I don't have to run everything through you."

"Apparently not."

The two stared at each other. Bridge realized that they must have gotten into another fight, again and now one was aware of what it detailed except for those two.

"Let's do this later." Bridge said and turned and headed out the door.

Bridge could tell that the two had joined him even without looking back at them. They quickly made their way to Doggie's office and Bridge knocked.

"Come in." Doggie said.

The three rangers filed in, "Sir, I think I have an idea on how to find Syd."

Kat and Devon exchanged a look before Doggie spoke, "Go on Bridge."

Bridge quickly launched into his theory and explanation that he had and waited for replies. Devon was the first to speak, "His agent."

"Yes." Z stated.

"Mitch." Devon said softly. "Mitch, he was very excited about this. But…Mitch…why would he? He has no connection…he doesn't seem…" He trailed off as he became lost in thought.

"Well then I think—" But Doggie was interrupted by a short knock at the door, "Come in."

A cadet entered the office, "Sir, someone on the line is calling to speak to you or the rangers."

Doggie considered for a second, "Take a message and we'll get right back with them."

Many people called in so to take a message wasn't a weird thing. Bridge turned back to Doggie, who looked at everyone, "I think we should see if we can't find the last places he lived, then go from there."

"I have some sources that I can try." Devon said.

"Very well. Sky, Bridge, Z, why don't you three go and see if you can find his most recent place of living."

They nodded and every departed.


	23. A Joyous Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, writer's block. Near the end it's something that's…well it's not exactly pleasant, it made me shudder, so I apologize if it bothers anyone. But then again it might not bother anyone, so…_

**A Joyous Pain**

Sky was finishing getting the list of places for them to check and Z was looking through Syds' things to see if anything was there. Bridge was going to go to Syd's apartment to see if anything was there. He really hoped that between the three of them they could get something. As he was heading past the front desk he heard the cadet on duty refusing someone to speak to the rangers or Doggie.

Bridge took a quick glance over at the door and immediately recognized Tomas and a woman just a bit shorter than him with blond hair that went to her mid back. Tomas! "Tomas." Bridge hurried over to the actor and then turning to the cadet and pointing at Tomas said, "I've got this. Thanks." He looked at Tomas who only looked relieved at this point, although there was still fear and worry there. "Syd isn't here."

"I know. That is the problem."

"You could try calling her phone."

"I have tried that. Syd is missing."

A sigh escaped his lips, "I know…who's this?"

"May we speak somewhere private? Please?"

"Follow me." He led them quickly to one of the front rooms and shut the door, "What's going on?"

"This is Lina, my fiancé."

Bridge's thoughts stopped, fiancé? "Really?"

"Yes." The woman spoke with a soft, clear voice.

Then Tomas spoke, "I fear that Syd may be in danger."

"I know. Look we're trying to find…your agent Mitch."

"Why?"

"I think he's the key."

"I think he has her."

Bridge's eyebrows shot up, "What do you mean?"

"I called to speak with him and when I was I heard her yell in the background. Her words were: Tomas, help. It's Syd, virus, capti. I don't know where he is. I tried to call Syd's different numbers and none worked. I had hoped you would be able to help out. She was a part of you in the past and that is was you do."

Bridge felt the blood drain his face, Syd was in danger. Syd would be alright, she knew what she was doing, she was trained. But if they gave her that virus…he shuddered. There was a knock at the door, he went over and opened it to reveal Z.

"Bridge what are you—" She stopped speaking when she saw Tomas and Lina, "What's going on?"

Bridge quickly told Z what Tomas had just told him, "Syd's captured?" Bridge could tell that Z was just as worried as he was. She then turned to Tomas, "There has to be somewhere Mitch goes. Someplace…a way to get there…"

Tomas' eyes drifted to somewhere far away, "There were a few different places, however he traveled in whichever way was best for him to get there."

"Tomas, do not forget when he would leave for extended periods of time."

"That is right." Tomas gently touched Lina's face and then he looked back to Bridge and Z, "He favored one particular place. I can take you to it. It is a bit hard to get to with only directions."

"Sounds good." Z said.

Bridge looked at her, "I'll go get Sky, you get Devon and go to Doggie's."

Z nodded and then turned to Lina and Tomas, "You two stay here and wait, we'll be back for you."

"Of course." Lina said.

* * *

Z knew that the faster way to get both Devon and Doggie alerted was to split up; with just a thought she headed to Doggie while her clone went to Devon. She first checked the Command Center, Doggie was usually there. Thankfully he had followed his patterns.

"Delgado? What's going on?" He asked.

"We have some news about Syd's location."

"Where are your other teammates?"

"They're coming. It was Bridge, I don't know any details."

"We'll wait."

Z nodded and then a smiled, Devon was on his way.

A few minutes later Sky, Bridge and Devon entered at the same time.

"Carson, what's going on?"

"I was heading out to go to Syd's place, well not her place her place, but the place that she was staying at when the movie thing happened…although I suppose that it is her place, even if it's…not her place?"

"Bridge!" Z snapped. She knew that rambling was just a part of Bridge, but it could be frustrating especially when something like this was going on. She gave him a stern look, "Bridge, just say what you say."

"Right. Anyways, Tomas was trying to get in to talk to one of us."

"Why?" Sky asked.

"Because he had been talking to Mitch when he heard Syd yell in the background for help."

Doggie was quiet for a minute, "Does Tomas know where Mitch was at?"

This time Z spoke up, "No, but he knows places Tomas does go."

"Where is he?"

"In one of the front rooms."

"What if this is a trap?" Devon spoke up quietly.

Bridge looked over at Devon, "Why?"

"He has a point Bridge. Think about it. It could be a trick to get us in a location that they can get us with the virus."

Z watched Bridge's shoulders fall a bit before she spoke up, "True, but it might not be."

Doggie looked at Devon, "Did Syd give you any information about Tomas that suggested he was in on it?"

"From what Syd saw she didn't think he was dangerous, but..." Devon sighed and then continued, "it doesn't mean he might not be."

Frowning Z turned back to Doggie, "Okay so it might be a trap, but if it isn't and we don't go Syd could be…" She trailed off not wanting to think of her friend like that.

"That is a good point. I think we should bring Tomas in for some questioning."

"His fiancé is also with him."

"That's fine. We still need to question him." Doggie said.

* * *

"Go put her back in the room." Jacob said to Lonnie. "She's no use."

Lonnie picked up the limp body of the ex pink ranger and carried her out. Mitch came over to Jacob, "Was that necessary? You didn't have to go so far so fast, we couldn't have talked to her more."

"I highly doubt she was going to give any information."

"But you don't—"

Jacob stepped closer to Mitch, "Do I get the feeling that you _liked_ her?"

"No. It's just, it was a waste. Just like that other girl we tried to question."

Shaking his head Jacob walked out of the room with Mitch behind him, "No, it's not just like her. It's different."

"Different?"

"Yes, the actress was much more fun to torture…I hate SPD."

"I know." Mitch just shrugged, "I'll see you later. I'm going to go eat."

Jacob merely nodded and continued down the hall. He had to make a couple of stops before he could go and watch his entertainment for the day, not that the torturing session hadn't been fun, but this…he smiled with the thought of it.

He quickly entered a hidden door on the left and followed the hall to enter another hidden door. After a few more he got to the room he had been looking for. It was a small room, but it served its purpose.

A female with yellow skin turned to him, "Jacob. I regret to inform you that we haven't made any more progress with adding the recent virus to The Virus. It's not cooperating."

Jacob frowned, "That's not good. Not good at all. That will add good amounts of sickness to the person."

"The good news, Ty-Nhij has found another virus, it's nothing huge mind you, but it caused an epidemic in the Aryin System on Planet Carne."

"Epidemic virus' are always good." He felt a surge of happiness flow through him, "Very good. Very good. Well, carry on, I will be back later."

The female, Pris turned and went back to the window that had an enclosed area where the virus was worked on.

Jacob followed the way out and quickly resumed his walk down the hallway. He was getting close to what he wanted to do and all he could think about was how it would make him feel. He couldn't help but smile when the thought came to him.

He had another stop to make before he could go and relax. He walked into a door on his right. The room was right there but only certain people could go in the room and those who were not able…well that was a bit shocking for them to find out on their own. A laugh escaped his lips as he entered the room. Quickly he began scanning the charts, everything looked right. They had already destroyed a small group that had found refuge on the moon, no one would miss them, although he wished that he could see the people's faces if they did have someone on that moon that they couldn't see again. That form of the virus had melted them all.

After he marked a couple of other planets that would be the next target he left the room and headed to the real place he wanted to be. He almost wanted to skip there. As soon as he entered this room he turned and shut and locked the door. He made sure that there was a special lock in place; he didn't want to be disturbed in his moment of joy, of pure ecstasy. He could hardly wait.

He pulled up a chair to the far side of the room where a one way mirror was. Looking in he saw a five men, four women, eight children and one mother with a baby in her arms. He let out a laugh before he reached over and pressed the button.

As soon as the button was pressed a toxin filled the air. Soon enough Jacob was watching all the people slowly begin to die.

Smiling, he decided that he was glad he chose a slower virus this time, their deaths would take hours.


	24. Almost There

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry if some of the end part bothers some people._

**Almost There**

Bridge looked over at Z; she was concentrating as she was flying their ship. They were all headed to Mitch's private get away, courtesy of Tomas. They had questioned him and it showed that he hadn't been guilty of anything, right now he was near Z telling her directions. Sky was sitting behind Z on the other side; he wanted to keep an eye on things especially since he still wasn't to sure about Tomas.

Shaking his head Bridge turned to see Lina and Devon sitting next to each other, keeping to themselves, Doggie was towards the back looking at a rough sketch Tomas had given, it wasn't much, but it was something to start with.

"Alright," Doggie spoke up and everyone turned to him except for Z, "we're going to split up into three teams." He paused for a moment and then turned toward Lina, "You and Tomas will stay with the ship. No one but the six of us are going to be able to get on, so that means you must stay on and don't contact anyone.

Lina nodded and looked at Tomas who also nodded to Doggie.

"We need to see if the virus is indeed in there and if we can stop it. Also we need to look for Mitch and anyone else along with Cadet Drew. So the teams will be Sky and Devon, Bridge and Z, and I will go alone."

There was a murmur of replies in response to Doggie's orders.

"Sir, we're coming up on it." Z flipped a couple of switches and the screen showed a planet that they were fast approaching.

"Alright Tomas, go ahead."

Tomas picked up the receiver and spoke into it, "This is Tomas Kent requesting permission to enter atmosphere and land on the surface."

There was some crackling over the radio before another voice spoke, "Mr. Kent, so glad to have you back. Was your most recent travel well?"

"It was very well."

"Wonderful. Has Lina come back with you?"

"Yes. We are both here."

"Then please, the space is open and you may land."

Devon and Lina had both walked forward, "We're here?" Devon asked.

"Yes. This is Panet, it is a…vacation planet. Those that come here are for relaxation. There is a chance that Mitch might be there."

"Alright, just point to where Z should land."

"Of course."

After they landed all but Lina and Tomas followed Doggie to the door. He tuned back to the Zythians, "Remember don't leave."

Once the door closed Sky looked at Doggie, "How do we know they'll keep their word?"

Doggie began punching in numbers, "Because I am ensuring that no one will get out or on in any case." After he finished he looked over at the huge building set in the middle of a yellow field. He turned back to the rangers, we need to find the virus, the leader, Mitch or whoever it is, and find Syd and any other prisoners. Once you have found something let the rest of the team know. Sky and Devon go in at the west entrance. Bridge and Z, take the east entrance. I will go in the south entrance. Be careful rangers."

The rangers nodded and then morphed, quickly dispersing after that.

* * *

Syd was in a field, she was wearing a pretty pink dress that flowed down behind her. There were flowers all around her as the sun shone down lighting up the flowers. The aroma that came off the flowers was something that wasn't found in a lot of places.

She reached up to touch it and found that half was brought up in a small, loose bun which was surrounded by a beautiful silver crown, her other half of her hair was down; in her hair were small tiny pink roses. Everything was so peaceful and beautiful, if only…

A light rain began falling.

At first Syd was worried about her hair. But then she realized that it wasn't rain it was diamonds. She smiled and lifter her hand out.

Raining diamonds.

That had happened only two other times. One was a dream, which this was. The other had happened back soon after they had become rangers. That had been the first time she had gotten Sky to smile. A frown appeared on her lips as she amended her thoughts, it had been Sky dumping water on her that had caused him to smile. She had told Bridge first thing after they had defeated the monster, that the thing her and Bridge had been trying to do actually worked.

He had come so far. Changed so much. Now if only he and Z would admit that they liked each other.

All at once she gasped and opened her eyes.

She was in the chair again. Jacob was in front of her, "Wake up sunshine."

Syd didn't even remember falling asleep, but now she would remember waking up. Something burned on her leg, looking down she saw that there was another cut. She tried to move her legs, but they were still hard to move. They felt almost detached from her. She moved her hands around hoping to find some steel or something hard, instead there was nothing. Her hands were tied in a tight knot with a rope and there was nothing close to her hand to use. She forced herself to look up, "What do you want?" She whispered.

"A name."

"Jake." The name slipped out of her lips before she could stop it. She wasn't sure if he heard it until he hit her upside the head with the stick. Syd swallowed the scream that almost fell out of her lips.

"I want the name of the person you got your information from."

A pounding began in her head, another headache, the least of her worries. "What…" Syd swallowed, "information?" Syd just wanted to go back to that pretty field or any field as long as it was away from here.

Jacob put his hands on either side of the chair and leaned close to her face, "You know what I'm talking about."

Syd leaned as far away from him as she could, "no…I re-really don't."

"Well that's a shame."

"What do you…mean?" She managed to say, even through the pain in her mouth. She didn't want to talk right then.

Jacob pointed over to a screen on the side of the wall, "You see that little girl?"

"Yes?" Syd was confused as to where it was going.

"Well if you don't tell me what I want to know that I kill her."

"What?" Syd found her voice, "You wouldn't kill an innocent little…" Syd dropped off as she remembered Devon's video, all the people on the street. He didn't care who he killed! She pulled her strength together as she realized the little girls' life was in her hands. "What? What did she ever do to you?"

"To me? Nothing. But that's what makes it even more thrilling." Syd didn't know how to reply to that. He was not right in the head. He then turned to her, "So information or the little girls' life?"

Syd racked her brains quickly for something to tell him, "It was a video."

"A video?" His attention was back on Syd, "What kind of video?"

"The one you watch on screen."

"What is on it?"

"Attacks…attacks from…y-you." It felt like her throat was on fire. Her breathing started increasing, in a panic she looked at Jacob, "What…"

"Oh, is your throat hurting just a little bit?"

"Did you…virus?" Was all she managed to get out.

He laughed, "No, I told you, you're not going to get the virus. Not only am I still trying to talk with you, but…well you're a bit of a fighter, so it's more fun. The other one…well one can only last so long…" He looked out the door longingly before turning back to Syd, "It was a pity, and the screams were so much fun. Although I will admit I do love your screams more, it's a rush."

Syd didn't know what to say. She was at a loss for words. Before Jacob started speaking to her again Mitch's voice came into the room, "Jacob, I must show you something."

Jacob tilted his head, obviously curious, and nodded, "I'll be there." He turned back to Syd, "It's so busy around here."

"What did you do to me?" The fire continued blazing in her throat and began to move up towards her mouth.

"Just a little test. It's a small amount of poison, but don't worry, humans don't die from it, so you can still talk."

She coughed and it was then that she realized she her throat was closing. She couldn't get enough air in her lungs. She began panicking and tried to breathe quicker.

It didn't work.

Was Jacob going to stand there and watch her die?

She gulped what should have been a huge breathe, but found there wasn't much air in there. The amount of air that was able to get it had kept getting smaller and smaller, so…this was it. She felt a stab in her arm before she fell into nothing.

* * *

Jacob waited in frustration. Why was she not awake?

"Raz!" Jacob shouted to the occupant in the room.

He turned and looked at Jacob, "Yes?"

"I gave her the antidote and she hasn't woken." He kicked at the limp body, "Why not?"

"Give it some time. The antidote is going through, just let it work."

For a few minutes all Jacob saw was red. He should've asked her more thorough questions, and now she was knocked out.

Jacob went and leaned against the wall with his arms folded. He needed to know if that annoying group was close or not. She had to have gotten the information from them. No one else had realized how convenient Earth could be. There were a lot of the times that Earth made it very difficult. Now that they were off getting back on would be more difficult, but not impossible.

The virus would soon be almost ready, hopefully, and then his dream would come true.

"Jacob. Can you come to the planning room?"

"Yes." He turned to Raz, "If I'm not back, let me know when she wakes."

"Right."

Jacob quickly made his way to the planning room. "What's going on?"

"Look, I know you wanted to attack Tiken tomorrow, but look at this." Mitch nodded to the screen. That festival is celebrated two days from now, why not then?

A smile spread across Jacob's face, "That is an excellent idea."

"Thanks."

"Pris is just trying to add another poison to it and then I think we should be able to show it to others. I'm sure she should get it and then," Jacob rubbed his hands together in anticipation, "we sit back and enjoy."


	25. Searching

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: So I've been sick for a little over two weeks and then I had a hard time writing this chapter. The part with Kat having modified their uniforms so they can use their powers morphed comes from Puggles Master. Thanks again for letting me use that idea. :)_

**Searching**

"So then are these the next two?" Mitch asked pointing to a couple of planets that were on the outer rim.

Jacob nodded, "Unfortunately we're going to have to wait on Earth."

"How is our little ranger?"

Jacob shrugged, "Being annoying, she became unconscious and I couldn't wake her up. Now I have to wait. Hopefully not for long though, Pris came up with a new drug that will awaken one much quicker."

"What does it do?"

"It deadens the senses so they don't feel as if they're in a lot of pain."

"I thought you wanted to cause her a lot of pain?"

A smile spread over Jacob's face, "I do. With this it will allow me to do more longer and get more answers from her. It might kill her, and it might not. Pris is finishing up it now."

* * *

Bridge and Z looked quietly in the building, no one was in the hallway. Bridge looked over at Z, "Do you think we're going to be able to get in without an alarm going off?"

"According to Tomas this place is just for a vacation, so I'm hoping it isn't."

Bridge scanned over their side of the building, "Well we could always go in through the window."

Z looked to where Bridge was pointing and smiled, "Perfect. Let's go."

* * *

"Sky." Devon said quietly so only Sky could hear. They both moved back into the shadow on the west side. Getting in without attracting attention was essential. But with all of the people walking by it seemed impossible. It wasn't obvious if they were a part of this group or not. They hadn't even gotten to the door yet.

Sky signaled Devon forward. He quickly made it to the next tree up and crossed over to the building. Flattening himself into the small shadow there he silently peered around the corner. Once more he saw a couple of people…although…he looked at them closer. The two wore what looked like regular clothes, but what he recognized as the clothing of the men who had attacked them on Earth. And they held guns!

He looked up just as Sky was next to him. Thankfully the two were already morphed. He signaled to Sky who was there and the Red Ranger nodded. They both knew what was going to happen next and in the same second they were out and a fight began.

* * *

Doggie moved efficiently toward the south entrance. There were no guards outside but he still moved slowly up waiting in case he had missed something. Without any problems he made it to the door. Quietly he opened the door and stepped inside.

* * *

Jacob entered the room and saw that Syd was still there in the chair. Her eyes were closed, but that didn't mean anything. He picked up one of the knives and cut it across her thigh. Nothing. She didn't scream. He frowned. He picked up the taser and pressed it to her shoulder. Once more nothing.

She couldn't be dead, could she?

Jacob growled and kicked the girls' body. "Raz!"

The man hurried into the room from an adjacent room, "Yes sir?"

"She's not awake. How long am I supposed to wait?"

"I'm not sure. The drug didn't have a good affect on her, so I gave her something else to counteract that."

"And how long will it take to take affect on her body?"

"It depends…it might not."

His eyes narrowed, "You might kill her?"

"Most likely it will work." Raz quickly countered. "If she doesn't come around soon, I'll try something else."

"Take the body and dump it back where it belongs. When she's awake, come and get me."

He stormed out of the room; his form of entertainment was gone. He needed to find some more. Surely they could round up a few extra people…he would think of something that would take hours to do. He made his way to one of the extra rooms. A few of the soldiers were sitting and watching a movie on screen.

"Captain!"

A man with dark red hair jumped up and quickly made it to Jacob's side, "Yes sir."

His voice came out above a bark and Jacob watched as the man's tail sprang upward in salute as well. "I want you to bring me some more people."

"Sir, to do that we would need to go to another planet. That might take a while."

His eyes tightened, "Fine. Tomorrow I better have at least twenty people or I'll be taking volunteers from here."

Turning around he walked out. It was tempting, taking a couple of soldiers could provide for some good entertainment. Shaking his head he tried to once more gain control. This was why he was going to rule the galaxy, because then he could take as many people as he wanted and whenever. He would be able to come up with the most horrifying slow deaths. Jacob's heart began to beat faster in anticipation of the idea. He could hardly wait. Of course everyone who helped him get there would be able to get something that they wanted.

He turned and started toward the lab.

After only a few feet he paused and turned around. He didn't see anything, but it felt as though someone was there. Shaking his head he told himself he was being paranoid. No one could be here, at least not yet. Not even that silly actor. As if he would even know what to do with the information. He had to check if Pris had the potion ready.

* * *

Sky and Devon fought the two men quickly. They had them contained in containment cards before either of them could raise the alarm. Moving quickly the two men entered the building and slowly began down the hallway.

Sky looked over at Devon and then back to the front. He knew that he shouldn't hold him responsible for Syd being taken, but he couldn't help but wonder if Devon couldn't have done something more. Shaking his head he realized that it was ridiculous to expect that. Things happened.

His mind wandered to Z and Bridge, hopefully they would make it out of here, and then he thought of Doggie. Doggie would make it out of here, it seemed impossible that Doggie could die. He had a hard time believing it during the final battle against Grumm, he couldn't believe it now.

He would do his hardest to get everyone out of here and all of these…things…who were responsible for so many people's deaths. They weren't people. They were less than that.

Just as they were about to step out into the next hall someone exited a room. Devon and Sky quickly hid in the shadows by the corner. The Red Ranger peered around the corner and saw a man with gray hair retreating. All at once he stopped and quickly turned to where Sky and Devon were. Sky flattened himself on the wall and waited. After a few minutes he looked again, he was much further down the hall.

The man paused again but instead of looking back he quickly stepped through the wall.

"Did you see that?" Devon whispered.

"Yeah, which means something important is in there."

"Could be Syd…but I think it's more likely that it's where the Virus is."

Sky frowned, "Could be. Let's hope they haven't advanced it to much since Kat's last upgrade."

"Right, we should get going."

"Agreed."

The two men hurried to the hidden doorway. Sky realized that he did indeed like working with Devon, at least he listened, unlike someone else.

A woman with short brown hair flickered into his mind. Z. She often went against him, and yet…he enjoyed it. He loved that he could work efficiently with Devon, but Z brought another insight into the battle.

Sky was pulled from his thoughts with a slight tug of his arm. Looking up he noticed the man stepping out of another room before he was pulled into another room. The two men were silent as they watched the older individual go by. Once he was out of sight the two hurried down the hall to where the man had just come from.

They were right outside the door. Devon and Sky peered in. It was a lab. A female with yellow skin was instructing another couple of people as she was typing into a computer. There was also a glass on the other side of the room where he could see people melting, just like they had on Earth. Sky spoke quietly into the microphone, "Kat, Devon and I found the Virus."

"Alright, I'll let Doggie and Bridge and Z know. Good luck getting in. I'll be here to help shut it down if you need it."

"Thanks."

Sky looked at Devon who nodded at him. The Red Ranger took a deep breathe and then turned the door knob.

* * *

"Doggie, Sky and Devon have found the Virus. No word yet from Bridge or Z."

"Alright. Thanks."

The Shadow Ranger continued his path down the hall keeping close to the wall. He could hear talking near by, one of them had called the other Mitch and so that was where Doggie was headed.

It wasn't long before he found himself right outside of the door.

"Don't worry; I'm sure she'll wake up again."

"She better."

"Look Jacob, we've almost got the perfect Virus, Pris just sent the info about it and it looks promising. We'll try it out and see how it goes."

"I know. I just can't wait for this all to be over. Then I can get whoever I want, whenever. And you're sure that foolish actor won't do anything?"

"Tomas is not into the questioning bit, so we have nothing to worry about. Besides he was just reunited with his fiancé, so he'll be happy for a while."

"Good."

These were the leaders, the ones who had started it all, Doggie quickly let Kat know plus a command and then focused on the door; Doggie just needed to take one more step until he was in the door way.

* * *

Bridge and Z moved into the next hall after checking it first. Kat had fixed their suits so that they could still use their powers when they were morphed, so that allowed Bridge to sweep his hand over the hall in front of him. He scanned and looked hoping to see Syd's signature. This was the fifth hall they checked. They had already run into a few different soldiers but were able to get them in the containment cards so that they could continue.

Sky and Devon had found the virus. Doggie had found the leaders. That left finding Syd.

"Anything Bridge?"

"No. Nothing at---wait." He scanned his hand on the left side of him. It was Syd's signature; there was no doubt about that. He knew it anywhere, even with as faint as it was. "This way. But we should hurry. It's weak." When the signatures were faint like this that meant they were dying.

Dying.

Not Syd.

She was always so full of life.

He and Z were both moving the same; this was Z's best friend. The two had become close and he could tell that Z was affected by her friend's long absence.

Syd was Bridge's best friend. They had been through so much together. And then that other night…that kiss…Bridge knew that not only was Syd his best friend, but there was something more there. Something tangible and unless they got to Syd soon, something that would be gone.

"There." Bridge quietly pointed to a door.

Z nodded and turned the doorknob, it was locked. She quickly blasted the doorknob and Bridge and Z headed in taking a glance around the hall to make sure no one was there.


	26. Cease and Acquire

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: The part with Kat having modified their uniforms so they can use their powers morphed comes from Puggles Master. Thanks again for letting me use that idea. ____ Hope you all enjoy!_

**Cease and Acquire**

Doggie stepped out in the door way. A man with gray hair growled and hissed. "SPD! What are you doing here?" He then turned to the other man and glared at him, "I thought you said that your actor would be oblivious!"

"Look how was I supposed to know that he would do this?"

"You are both under arrest for multiple murders, kidnappings, crimes, plotting against SPD."

The older one sneered, "Please, like you could." He reached over and pressed a button, "I'd like to see you try."

Before Doggie could even move to get the containment card he heard men rushing in. Turning he saw five soldiers rush in. Doggie quickly got out his shadow sabor and began fighting the men.

* * *

Sky opened the door; the yellow female began speaking as she turned, "Ah Jacob. Your drug is just about fin—" Her eyes widened in surprise, "SPD? What?! No!"

Taking a deep breathe Sky pointed at the woman, "You are under arrest for assisting in multiple murders."

"Do not be silly, I am but a scientist."

"I don't think so." Sky replied.

"Sky," Devon spoke so quietly that only Sky could hear him, "She's going for a button."

The Red Ranger's eyes flickered to the button and saw her finger extending there. "Stop right there!"

The scientists' finger continued to the button but before she could press it Sky saw it blasted by Devon's gun. He turned and quickly nodded to the Green Ranger. Once he turned back he saw the other people stand and begin to charge them. "I've got these people; you contain the scientist and then shut down the virus." Sky called out to Devon who nodded and headed off to stop the female from pressing any other buttons.

* * *

Bridge and Z stepped through the door and looked around. It took a minute to adjust their eyes to the darkness of the room, even after putting on their lights from their helmets. They scanned the room and quickly saw two bodies, one with brown hair and the other with blond.

"Syd!" Both Bridge and Z cried out and hurried over to her. Bridge got to her first and gently rolled her over so that she was on her back. There were cuts on her face, blood on her clothes, her own most likely. A couple of places on her arms looked burned. He could barely believe that Syd was her laying like this, bruised, beaten, tortured.

Tortured. They had tortured her.

He looked up and saw Z checking the other person. "They're alive. They're both alive." Z replied relief coming through. "Kat, Bridge and I found Syd, and another prisoner. Both are dying. We're bringing them out."

Bridge heard in his helmet Kat's response, "Very well. Sky and Devon are taking care of the Virus and the Commander is taking care of the leaders."

"Alright. We're heading out."

Bridge looked at Z who nodded towards Syd, "You get Syd, I'll try this one."

"Alright." Bridge picked up Syd in his arms and then looked at Z. She had picked up the small person, "Do you have her?"

"Hang on." Z readjusted the prisoner, "There's no way I can run with her."

"We can't just leave her here."

"I know Bridge." Bridge kept his eyes on Z as she assessed the situation, "Let's try this."

Within a few seconds another Z was standing next to her. Z set the prisoner down and looked around the room. Bridge followed suit gently laying Syd down. They used their lights to look around the room.

* * *

As Doggie was finishing up with the soldiers who were called in he quickly put them in a containment card and turned his attention back to the two men. Apparently there was only one door out of this room and it was the one that Doggie had been in front of. "Give up now."

The older one who had called the soldiers in snapped his fingers at the younger man, "Take care of him."

"Me?"

"Yes you."

The younger man looked incredulous. Doggie didn't have time for this. He spoke again, "You are under arrest for multiple murders, kidnappings, crimes, plotting against SPD."

"Can you say anything else?"

"I just don't have time for this."

"What are you going to do Jacob?" The younger man asked trying to be quiet.

Jacob reached behind him and pulled out a small round flask, "Taking care of business."

He threw it down in front of Doggie and when the flask broke, a mist started to rise and then the lights went out. The Shadow Ranger cautiously stepped back to the doorway and kept all his senses alert for an attack. He didn't move and instead listened. He heard movement to the right of him. He reached out and grabbed the man who yelped.

"No, don't hurt me. Leave me alone. You don't know who I am. This is my house. You are trespassing."

The voice was growing a bit quieter as the man tried to back away but found himself in Commander Cruger's iron grip. "Then you should have thought about that first."

Doggie quickly was able to get the younger man into a containment card. After picking it up he scanned around for the older man. All at once Doggie felt something heavy hit the side of his head causing him to fall forward to the floor. Without any other noise, Doggie watched Jacob smirk at him and then ran out of the room. Quickly the Shadow Ranger was on his feet and pursued the man.

* * *

Devon watched as Sky was then surrounded, but he didn't hesitate, he knew that Sky was able to handle it. Besides, Devon turned back to the yellow female; he had a mad scientist to attend to. He walked up to her, "You heard him, you are under arrest."

"Scientists never do anything wrong." She murmured. He wasn't sure if it was more to him or to her.

"They can and they do. This is wrong. You're killing innocent people. Destroying families, planet, and life. Aren't scientists supposed to help life?"

She shook her head and her finger began reaching for the button again. Devon didn't waste another moment he reached for the equipment and then contained her. Picking up the containment card he watched as the scientist yelled that she was innocent again and again and again. He put it away and turned to check on Sky.

Sky was moving about quickly. He was ducking and striking out, jumping over men, knocking them down. Sky was fine.

Devon turned back to the consol. "Kat, Sky is working on the men, but the virus is on in another room. I don't know what kind this is. I don't know how to contain it."

There was silence for a few minutes as Kat contemplated the options. "Devon, I'm uploaded something to your suit. You're going to freeze that area. No exceptions."

"Understood."

"Here's what you're going to do."

* * *

Bridge waited until one of Z's clones signaled them forward. Z and himself were able to make carriers so that a couple of Z's clones were able to carry both Syd and her prison mate out to the ship. Bridge peered out into the hallway, there was nothing there. Nothing at all. And it was quiet. "I think we're fine. Come on, let's go." Bridge whispered.

Z nodded and the two quickly headed back the way they came. They were able to make it to down the hall before anyone noticed them.

"You! Get back here."

Z and Bridge turned back to the soldiers who had their guns up. Z looked at Bridge, "Alright. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

The two took off toward the soldiers while the Z clones continued to carry the fallen prisoners out.

* * *

Sky finished with the last soldier who had attacked him, he now had them in a containment card. He looked over to Devon who was typing away on a keyboard. He hurried to the green ranger, "Anything?"

"Kat's helping me shut it down."

"Good, all the ones in this room are captive." Then Sky switched paused and listened as Kat's voice came over his speaker as well.

"Good Devon. Now we're almost done. Just a few more seconds." She began rattling off information and Devon quickly entered them into the computer. Once Devon stopped they listened to Kat, "Alright, it's done. Just press the round orange button and it'll freeze up the lab."

"The lab?"

"Yes Sky. You'll need to get out of there. But stay just long enough to make sure the effect has taken place."

Devon hit the button and the two stood still waiting.

It was only two minutes later when the controls were beginning to ice over. "Come on." Sky stated and the two quickly left the room and shut and locked the door.

After ensuring the lock was in place the two headed back out the way they came.

* * *

Z attacked who appeared to be the captain. She was half here and half elsewhere. The clones were already almost to the ship, now they just had to count on Doggie, Sky and Devon to finish everything else. One of her clones was now punching in the code, then all at once Z felt an arm around her neck. Before she could do much moving she felt it as the man prepared to move it in such a way that she wouldn't be able to survive. And this man was strong and she couldn't move for fear of hurting her neck as well.

"Z!" She heard Bridge yell at her but he was in her sight and was busy fighting others as well. They were over numbered. This was not what she had to be thinking about. Her gun was not to far.

She began reaching for it when she felt the man loosen up and fall down. She looked towards the direction of the blast. Sky and Devon ran up to her, "Are you okay?" Sky asked.

Z smiled, but before she could reply they were interrupted and they began to fight again.

* * *

The fight was soon outside; the four were fighting as hard as they could. Near them Doggie was picking up a card that contained the leader Jacob. He looked over and quickly moved to join his rangers. As they were fighting back up arrived. Half went in and searched the entire building while the rest helped contain those fighting the rangers. Once done they collected all of the cards and handed them to Doggie.

He turned to the C Squad leader, "Is that building clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Mark it as quarantined and we'll have our scientists get on it."

"Yes sir."

The C Squad leader hurried away finishing through her orders.

Z made her way to Sky, "You got there just in time."

Sky raised one eyebrow, "I suppose I should have been faster?"

The Yellow Ranger shrugged and turned towards the building, "That's all I'm saying."

Sky looked down at the brunette and a smile played on his lips as he took a small step closer.

"Alright Rangers, let's go."

Upon Doggie's statement Z, Sky and Devon all headed to the ship. Bridge was already on board sitting with Syd in the med lab. Both her and the other prisoner were hooked up to machines to allow the healing to start. As soon as Doggie, Z, Sky and Devon got on Z got into the pilots' seat and they all headed home.


	27. Finally: Both Hearts There

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_Author's Note: I am sorry that this took so long to get out. I don't know why it took me so long to write. It's done now, so…I want to thank all those who have read, and those who have reviewed: aznboi85, BlakeBradley'swifey, Bridgette Barrymore, dangerouscutestuff, Destiny45, fire-ranger, GOdNevErSaIdLoVeLiFe, Hot Pink Girl, Iris Flamewing, JakeBlacksGirl, Krenya Alenak, Linnea212, Meloda26, Ms. Fairweather, Original-Red-And-Pink-4ever, Puggles Master, rebeccaS, and TwinkieTUTUS. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, which may or may not be the last one. I might do an epilogue or a sequel to this story as per a couple reviewers suggestions._

**Finally: Both Hearts There**

The ship finally made it back to Earth. Syd and the other prisoner were rushed into the med lab to fully assess the damage. Once their reports were given, Doggie turned to Devon, "I believe we have some talking to do."

"Yes."

Devon followed Doggie out leaving Bridge, Sky and Z in the Command Center alone.

Bridge spoke up as the three hit the hallway, "So do you think Devon is going to leave now?"

Sky looked over at Bridge, "Why would he leave?"

"Because he joined us to get those who started the virus, and well we did that. Is that what Doggie and Devon are talking about perhaps?"

"That doesn't mean he's going to stop being a ranger." The Red Ranger insisted.

"No Sky," Z said placing her hand on his upper arm, "it makes sense. That might have been our last mission with Devon."

Sky frowned but didn't say anything else. All of the rangers were going to miss Devon, if that was indeed their last mission together. They quickly made it to the med lab.

Looking around Sky signaled one of the assistants forward, "Where is Syd and the other patient?"

"They are in the Intensive Care Room. They were both very badly injured. Dr. Felix is in there now."

"How are they?" Bridge asked.

"Ranger Drew is doing much better than Patient X. Patient X had been like that for a while. She was near dead when you found her."

"Patient X?" Z asked.

"Yes, Dr. Felix is trying to stabilize her, once stabilized then we'll find out her identification."

"Can we see them?" The Blue Ranger asked quietly.

"I'm afraid that no one can, Dr. Felix doesn't want anyone near either of them until he has fully assessed their states."

"Thanks." Z said. She placed an arm around Bridge, "Come on, let's go wait in the Common Room."

Sky followed his teammates out with a small frown on his face.

* * *

It was about an hour later when Devon came and joined them. "I just stopped by the med lab."

Bridge sat up, "And?"

Devon shook his head, "they didn't know anything…or they weren't telling me everything."

"I could go down there and they'd tell me." Sky said.

"Sky, look, just…don't worry guys alright. I'm sure Syd will be just fine and the other one…Dr. Felix will take care of her as best as possible." Z yawned and then turned to Devon, "Did they say who she was yet?"

"Nope. Nothing. Could be anyone. Although I don't really remember hearing anyone missing, but it could be from a planet where everyone else has died."

"Imagine only creating that virus for entertainment. To want to rule the world just so you could be in charge of hurting whoever, whenever." Bridge shook his head, "That's just sick."

"I'm sure his plea will hold in court." Sky said sarcastically. The others nodded quietly. It was a few minutes before Sky turned to Devon and spoke, "So what was that with you and Doggie?"

Devon pursed his lips together for a minute, "It's not that I don't want to tell you, but…let's just wait for Syd to be better?"

"Alright." Sky agreed.

* * *

Another couple of hours later Sky spoke startling the other three, "I think we should go to bed."

"Now?" Z asked.

"Yes." Sky stood up.

"But what about Syd?" Bridge quietly asked. He wasn't sure if he could sleep when Syd was still in the hospital.

"Look, it's not like we're doing any good here."

"Sky's right." Devon said standing up and stretching. "I'm sure Doggie will let us know if something were to happen."

Z joined the two men and looked at Bridge, "It makes sense."

"Right."

Bridge knew he had been out numbered and so he got up and the four headed off to their rooms. Before Bridge got far he felt a tug on his arm; turning he saw Z standing next to him, "Bridge, I'm worried about Syd too. We all are. But let's be at our best alright?"

"I know it makes sense. I'm just…" Bridge trailed off; he wasn't sure how to reply.

Z raised an eyebrow, "You're…" A sudden look of understanding covered Z's tired face, "don't worry Bridge, everything will be fine. Syd will make it out just fine. She's strong. You know that."

"Thanks Z." He smiled at her and turned to go to his bedroom.

By the time he got to his room Devon was already in bed asleep. Bridge laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Syd was going to fine. Surely she was. They would've heard if she wasn't. Syd had to have been through so much already, and she was still being tended to. His thoughts wandered to the other girl who had been with Syd. How long had she been there? What had she gone through?

Had Syd and she been able to talk? Did Syd still feel the same way for him? Had the kiss been just on Bridge's side and Syd was just being nice, or had she really wanted to kiss him? He tried to remember that night that they had sat together on the couch, but he just couldn't figure out which one had started it.

Even if Syd didn't feel the same way about him as he did for her, he still wanted Syd back; Syd was one of his best friends. It wouldn't be right if she didn't get to stay. His thoughts continued about Syd and the other girl until he fell asleep.

* * *

Bridge woke up to his name being called, "Bridge! Wake up!"

"What time is it?" He asked groggily.

"It's 6:30."

He sat up in bed, "Already?"

"Yes." Devon said as he sat down on his bed and began to tie his shoes, "I figured you probably didn't sleep too well; I heard you tossing and turning last night, so I let you sleep for just a bit longer. I'm sure Sky will understand."

"Right. Any word?"

"I don't know. But I know we have class soon enough, so…" Devon gestured towards the closet door, "you should get ready quick."

"Thanks Devon."

"No problem."

Bridge waited for Devon to leave the room before he got up. He needed to be patient; that was what he needed to be. It was only a matter of time before they found out. He decided to let his mind focus on his tasks at hand.

* * *

Bridge was sitting in the Common Room after lunch. He was by himself, not sure where the other three were. He wanted to go to the Med Lab, but he knew that he needed to wait.

"Bridge," Z was right next to him; she quickly sat down and looked around, "they know who the other prisoner is."

"What? How? Who?"

"Sky came and told me. It's Zeni."

"Zeni?"

"Like Devon's Zeni."

"Does Devon know?"

"That's where Sky is. He's finding him so he can let him know."

"Wow. I thought she was dead."

"So did Sky and I, but apparently she's not."

Bridge stood up and he and Z began walking to the med lab, "this is going to be hard on Devon."

"I know."

Z and Bridge got there in no time at all. When they got there they saw their two teammates already inside. Sky was quietly standing back by the wall while Devon was in deep conversation with Dr. Felix. The blue and yellow rangers went up to Sky, "How is he?"

"Not too good."

"How are they?"

"Dr. Felix said that he's not giving out the information until he can. Devon's trying to ask to go and see her."

"Dr. Felix is not going to let him." Z stated.

"Nope. But he wants to try."

A few minutes later Devon turned from Dr. Felix and started heading out; he paused when he saw the three rangers, he looked at all three of them before he continued out the door with his teammates following him.

* * *

It wasn't until a couple of days later when they finally heard some news about Syd and Zeni. Zeni was doing much better, but she still had much healing left to go through; she still could not receive visitors much to Devon's dismay. But Dr. Felix had told them that Syd was ready for visitors. So as soon as they got off patrol Sky, Devon, Z and Bridge all headed there.

Once they got in the med lab they saw her in one of the beds. Z must have brought Peanuts to the med lab for Syd at one point because Bridge could see the gray elephant sticking out from her covers by her arm. Zeni was still in another room where she was hooked up to many machines.

"Syd!" Z called out and pulled her into a gentle hug, "How are you?"

"Careful Z, that might cause more damage." Sky said stopping behind Z who only rolled her eyes.

Bridge stood on the other side of Syd with Devon behind him. "How are you Syd?" Devon asked the patient.

"Better. Much better." She smiled.

And she did look much better. You could still tell that she had been through something, there were some scars and one of her arms was still bandaged up, but other than that she was Syd again.

"We're glad you're better."

"Thanks." Her lips pursed together for a minute, "Who rescued me?"

"Z and I got you out." Bridge said.

"Did you happen to see another person in there? I think they were really hurt, and…I just…what?"

"We did Syd," Z paused and then looked over at Devon, "We brought her back. She's still being healed."

"Oh, that's a relief."

"Syd, I'm glad you're better. We'll talk later?"

"Okay Devon." And with that Devon quickly disappeared, "What's wrong?"

"Devon…" Bridge began and then stopped and looked at Z and Sky.

"You know Zeni from the video?" Sky asked Syd who nodded, "that was her."

"You mean she was right next to me? Devon's Zeni?"

"Yes."

"Wow. I had no idea."

"Don't worry, we only just found out." Bridge said as he placed his hand on hers. She smiled at him and turned it over and squeezed his hand.

"So, what happened?"

Sky, Z and Bridge all then explained to Syd everything on their end with Syd filling in parts from her side. Sky left soon after the explanation had been said, while Bridge and Z both stayed a while longer talking with Syd. It wasn't long until Dr. Felix sent them out of the room.

* * *

The next day Syd was able to get out of the hospital, although she was still wasn't allowed to go out and work in the field. Syd had related all that happened to Doggie.

Syd was walking back from talking to Doggie when she ran into Devon, "Hey."

"Hey Syd, you look better."

"Thanks. Devon," he looked at her, "you know it's not your fault."

"What?"

"Me or Zeni. We were both doing what we thought we should be doing."

"I looked all over for you Syd. I really did. By the time I got your call and was able to get over there…I was too late. And you could've ended up dead."

The blonde nodded slowly, "True, but I wasn't."

"But you could have been."

Syd stopped causing Devon to stop as well, "Look I understand that you've got to feel bad about it, but I don't blame you. And I don't think Zeni would either. From what I saw…well she seems like the kind that isn't going to hold you accountable for something she choose to do."

"Thanks Syd."

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"I just…I have a lot to think about."

"Alright, well…how about I go with you to the med lab, check on Zeni?"

"Sure."

The two quietly walked there. Once there they were greeted quickly by Dr. Felix, "I was just coming to get you Devon. Zeni is awake. She is still weak, but you can still go and see her."

Devon smiled and walked to one of the side rooms that Zeni was in. Syd waited there until he came back out, this time with a smile on his face, "She's alright."

"She doesn't hate you, does she?"

"No."

Syd smiled, "Are you going to stay here?"

"For a while."

"I'll see you later."

As Syd was leaving she heard her name called over the speaker for the front. She wondered why she would be called there; she already had been visited by her parents. Her question was answered when she got to one of the waiting areas and was greeted by Tomas with a female.

"Syd, you are better!"

"Yes much."

The two hugged, "Syd, this is Lina, my fiancé."

"Nice to meet you Lina."

Syd held her hand out to Lina who instead moved forward and hugged the actress, "Nice to meet you as well."

After she had been released from the hug Syd looked back at Tomas, "Thank you so much. Bridge and Z told me about what you did. If you hadn't have done anything, I don't know what would have happened to me."

"I am just happy that you are well. I was worried that it might be too late." Tomas said reaching down and holding Lina's hand.

"Tomas was so ever worried about you. It was very clever for you to send a message of help in the way that you choose to."

"Thank you. I'm just glad that Tomas called when he did."

"All is well, and the virus is no more, which allows so many more people to live."

Syd smiled again, "So are you heading back?"

"Yes, we miss Zytha so very much."

"Well travel back safe. It was nice working with you."

"And you as well."

They all hugged once more and then Tomas and Lina left. Syd headed back to her room. Once inside she sat down on her bed. Even though she had grown up having her own room and having a bigger bed than the one she was presently sitting on, she found that she had really missed it. She liked being back here. Her stuff was back, but Syd still had a few things left to do before she could feel like it was completely her room again, well hers and Z's.

She had missed Z, Sky, Bridge, Doggie, Kat, Boom, RIC, everyone here at SPD. She didn't realize how much of a home it had come to be until she had to leave it and stay away from it. But now, being back here…a smile easily came upon her lips. Even with her and Z's small arguments, Sky's annoying remarks, even Bridge's ramblings, she wanted to keep them all. She had missed everything about her friends.

Of course now she also had a couple more, Devon and Tomas. Both absolutely wonderful guys. Devon who she had worked with, had seen his heartache but constant devotion. And now he was reunited with Zeni. After all that time, she had been a prisoner and questioned. Tortured.

Syd shuddered. That was definitely something that she did not want to remember. She still had some physical proof of what had happened; hopefully no scars would stay and permanently damage her skin.

Her thoughts went back to Tomas, a fellow actor. They had been through so much, and he was such a gentleman. He really was sweet, and hard working, no wonder people loved him. Lina seemed very nice as well. Imagine, no hard feelings at all and they were engaged. Tomas had saved her. Had he not called at that moment and then acted on it, who knew where she would be.

A knock on the door startled Syd out of her thoughts, "Come in."

Bridge came into her and Z's room. "Hey."

"Bridge! Hey, come in."

Bridge walked into the room with the door closing behind him. He walked over and sat down on her bed next to her. "How are you doing?"

"Much better. Of course I'm a little worried about some of the scars." Bridge smiled and opened his mouth, but then became quiet. "What's on your mind?"

"Well…I just…I can understand if you were just doing that just to do that. I mean maybe you were and if it had been like Sky who had come instead then you might have reacted the same way. Or maybe it wasn't just because you had missed us…maybe it was because of me and you were just trying to be nice. And it's completely fine if you were just doing that, I don't mind. I mean it's not a big deal…well…may—"

"Bridge!" The man clad in blue looked at Syd, "What are you talking about?"

"When I went…when…we…or I…kissed?"

The kiss.

That was what Bridge had been trying to get at. Syd held her finger up and Bridge nodded allowing her a few minutes. So he thought something about Sky…and reacting. Or him? Wait. He thought that the kiss might have been a reaction and she would have done that to Sky. No, Sky was Z's, even if they didn't admit it yet. That would be her next project. The kiss was Bridge. Meaning…

"You think that I only kissed you because I missed you guys?"

"Or just trying to be nice."

"No, Bridge I kissed you because…I wanted to."

Bridge's eyes widened in surprise, "You did?"

"Didn't you?"

"Yeah." Bridge smiled and she watched his shoulders relax a bit.

The two became quiet as they sat there. Slowly Syd reached over and put her hand on his; he turned it over and the two intertwined their fingers. "I was really worried about you Syd. And you were…tortured."

"Yes. I was worried about not coming back. I am glad that everything is back to the way it should be."

"Me too. I'm glad you're back."

Syd smiled and leaned up, Bridge met her halfway, their lips connecting. The kiss was slow but intense. They moved together closer finally having their hearts came together after all that time apart, being through so many things just to get to this spot where they were together. And it was a place that neither wanted to leave.


End file.
